More Than Anyone
by nkhh923
Summary: Nathan Scott is the best player the Lakers have ever seen, but he's also known for his playboy ways that once involved his next door neighbour but that changed when author Lucas Roe moved in, along with his house guest famous singer Haley James. AU Naley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Haley made her way through baggage claim, unaware of the photographers eagerly awaiting her arrival, she saw him. Leaning next on the wall, in a pair of old baggy jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses that covered his face, preventing anyone from seeing it was really him. He looked up at her and smirked. The smirk soon made its way to a grin as she ran past the crowds of fans that had formed as the news of her arrival spread through the airport.

He pulled of his sunglasses tucking them into his pocket, just in time to open his arms and for her to jump in. He caught her as they both laughed, still blissfully unaware of the onlookers or photographers snapping away for their 'cover story'. She grabbed his face in her small hands, and planted a big kiss straight on his lips.

"Geez, Hales, how much weight did you put on?" He said whilst trying to keep his face straight. She wriggled out of his arms to see him stifle a laugh, as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too Lucas!" He laughed and grabbed both her bag and her hand, entwining their fingers, whilst guiding her through the airport crowds.

They stepped out of the doors and into the hot LA air as they were attacked by the large flash bulbs on the cameras going.

"Come on Hales, keep your head down." He said still holding her hand with a firm grip unwilling to let her go.

It was clear to see she was nervous; she never took well to the pressures of her music. "Ok, where are we going?" Not waiting for a response before she questioned, "Your place?" He gave a small nod of affirmation as he led her further into the crowds.

"When's the wedding?" One reporter shouted. Ignoring him they carried on walking, until asked another question, "When's the baby due?" And with that they were in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nathan wasn't happy to say the least. Instead of a flirtatious blond hotty of a model as a next door neighbour, he now had some blond author freak.

What made matters worse was that author freak, also known as _Lucas_ was an attractor of tabloid photographers. So now Nathan couldn't even go out without everyone in the world knowing that he was out on yet another _date_ with yet another _different _girl.

Sure he was famous, perhaps more famous than _'Lucas Roe: Award winning novelist', _he did after all play for the LA Lakers,but before Lucas moved in, the tabloids were too scared of his playboy rebel ways to even look at him- where as now they were camped out outside.

Parking his SUV, he made his way to the front door of the exclusive apartment complex, saying a friendly greeting to his doorman, Tony, and a less friendly finger salute to the photographers.

Before he could get in the door though, he saw a car pull up. He went to turn when the door swung open and Lucas climbed out pulling with him _her._

Haley James, he was into Rap and R 'n' B but even he had to admit there was an certain attraction to her music, the power behind her voice was outstanding, even more so now that he'd seen the size of her. Her petite curved frame was perfect, she wore clothes that hung to her body better than anything he'd ever seen before, and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

But what was she doing with Lucas? Or what was Lucas doing with her? Sure Nathan had never met Haley James but he'd always found her intriguing; he was lost in thought when his eyes zoomed in on Lucas' hand, which was tightly wrapped around hers.

Before he knew it they were making their way towards Nathan, ignoring or at least trying to ignore the shouting and the questioning from the photographers. Nathan turned to see Tony giving him a knowing look, choosing to forget about it for the moment, he pulled the doors open and made his way to his mail box; number 16.

Lucas was soon next to him at number 15. He looked up to see Lucas smiling at him, something that didn't come natural to Nathan.

"Hey man, I'm having a party next week you should come." Lucas said, only making his smile grow.

Nathan looked to the side to see Haley on the phone frantically pacing around whilst rambling. He looked back at Lucas and gave a tight smile, "Sure, I'd love to."

Haley ended the phone call and came over to the two, "All sorted Hales?"

"Yep, Brooke and Peyton should be here tomorrow," she said turning to Nathan. "Hey, Haley James pleased to meet you." Holding out her hand she gave him the most attractive smile he'd ever seen.

"Uhm... Hi, uh... Nathan... Scott" he said whilst thinking _what is happening to me?! _A few moments later he realised he was still holding her hand, he lets go giving her an apologetic smile.

"Come on you," Lucas said with a laugh, "You'd better get up stairs and sit down, it's not good for the baby" whilst stroking her stomach.

She looked towards the doors at Tony, trying to fight off the unwanted attention of the photographers, without any luck. She hit Lucas' hand away, saying "Thanks Luke! Now the whole world will know you're in here stroking my stomach!"

_Great_ Nathan though, _the rumours are true. _He coughed lightly trying to get their attention before saying, "Sorry I have to go get ready for a date." They looked bother smiling, making Nathan feel very uncomfortable. He'd only just met Haley, and didn't understand his nervousness, or his other feelings, a bit of lust and dare he say it... _Jealousy?!_

"Sure, sorry man, well we'll see you on Saturday night! Oh and don't worry, Haley-bop will be there so you will know someone, wont you babe?" Haley gave a small nod as she excused herself whilst answering her phone.

"_Great!" _Nathan muttered sarcastically to himself.

AN: Thanks for all the support, this is my first story so I'm a bit nervous! There's a bit of a twist coming up so keep on reading. And please review. Nikki


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She slammed the door- A bad sign, a very bad sign. Lucas had done too far and he knew it. He ran to the other side of the room and she quickly followed after him. "Come on Hales, this isn't good for our baby" He couldn't hold it in any longer, he cracked up laughing in front of her.

She jumped on his back shouting, "Lucas Eugene Scott! This is NOT funny!"

"Well it's you eating for two!" He cringed slightly when she used his full name.

She scowled at him, "So what I like to eat! And so what if I put on a couple of pounds... its... its healthy! Zero isn't a size! Living on a tour bus for weeks does not come with easy access to a gym!"

"Fine, fine, I know!" he said trying to calm her down.

"Anyway, how do you think BROOKE, my best friend, and your 'secret' pregnant fiancé is going to feel when she finds the tabloids saying this stupid stuff about us, with pictures of you rubbing my stomach?! And anyway eww, me and you, never gunna happen Bud!"

Lucas' face fell _oh no!_ He thought _she is not going to be happy! _Haley saw him and decided to make her best friend pay; "Ha!" she said "She is going to kill you!"

"No... no no... I'll phone her! No... it'll be fine, just ... fine!" he managed to get out unconvincingly.

"Oh are you sure? Because you know those pregnancy hormones can be _brutal_!"

"No it will be just fine!" He said grabbing the phone and running to his room, leaving Haley laughing at him.

After 20 minutes of tidying his apartment she decided to _make _dinner. She picked up her cell phone and called 'Roberto's'

Once the phone rang and she was greeted she said, "Hey Roberto its Haley."

"Ah! The beautiful girl is back from touring with _The Keller_" he said with a chuckle, as she blushed at his comment.

"Uh, yeah Roberto, I'm back... could I possibly trouble you for my usual and Lucas will have his usual too please?" She knew her usual meal wasn't on the menu but they were always kind enough to make it for her.

"Of course, of course. Are you coming to pick it up or do you want Andrew to deliver it?" After confirming that she would pick it up and saying the required pleasantries she hung up.

XXX

Meanwhile Nathan walked round his apartment in bewilderment. _What was going on_ he thought to himself. He didn't even have a date planned for tonight, why did he lie?

He pulled out his little black book or in his case his big blue book and ran his finger along the names. He stopped at one and rang. She picked up after 3 rings, "Nathan Scott, nice to hear from you again." She's obviously taken his advice and got Caller ID.

In no mood to play around, he cut straight to the chase. "I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, be ready" and with that he hung up.

Emily quickly showered, got dressed and ready after all it wasn't everyday that you got to go on a date with THE Nathan Scott.

Her cell buzzed, signalling he was outside waiting. She grabbed her stuff and made for the exit.

_10 minutes later in the car._

"So how was your day?" Emily said out of sheer desperation to end the awkward silence. Nathan hated this time. Well he hated most of the date; the only part he didn't hate was when they would head back to his place.

He decided to play along. "Ok, I suppose, I met my next door neighbour's partner, she's uhm kinda nice." Leaving out some details.

"Oh" Emily answered, showing lack of interest.

"It's Haley James," he added nonchalantly. He saw Emily out of the corner of his eye; her posture stiffened and her eyes bulged. She turned to him.

"Oh...My...Gosh!" she exclaimed, "THE Haley James? Haley James as in Music goddess Haley James?!" Nathan nodded slowly thinking _WOW this girl is dumb, I should have picked Charlotte. _

She looked at him and then burst, "You never said that you lived next door to _Chris Keller!"_ He looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Uhm, no? I live next door to that freak who writes about Meteors and love, Lucas Roe."

Emily bewildered "Seriously? She's going out with him? He's hot!" Nathan couldn't take it anymore; he turned the radio on.

_5 minutes later._

They walked into the restaurant, Nathan's favourite, you could come here and not be hassled but waiters wanting autographs for their 'girlfriends', or fans bugging you, and even better, no paparazzi.

He walked in and was met by Roberto himself, "Ah Mr Scott. Good to see you. We are pretty full tonight but we will squeeze you in. You know normal people phone to make reservations!" he said whilst laughing.

Nathan chuckled, "You know me Roberto, plus it was very last minute."

"I'm only kidding with you Mr Scott, you're my favourite customer, you're welcome here anyt-". He was cut short when the front door banged shut. "Haley James it's so good to see you." He shouted running to her and hugging her.

Nathan was unable to breathe or turn around. He heard Emily gasp next to him. "Oh...My...Gosh, I love you, I'm such a huge fan." She said whilst jumping up and down. _She has no idea how to control her volume _Nathan thought _she has no 'indoor' voice._

Nathan decided to turn around, there she stood in front of him, looking extremely uncomfortable whilst hugging Emily. She was wearing a pair of skinny fit jeans; an 'I love NY' t-shirt and a pair of red and white converse. He's never seen anything more beautiful. Haley met his eyes and beamed a smile at his familiar face, "Hey, er Nathan? Wasn't it? I'm so sorry I'm terrible with names."

Nathan was dumbfounded, he played for the Lakers for sakes, how could she NOT know who he was? "Yeah" he answered not knowing what else to say.

During this time, Roberto had gone and come back with her take-out order. "Here you go Haley, Lucas' and your's favourites."

Trying to play it cool, Nathan looked at her, "Favourites hey? What is it?"

She turned to him and said sheepishly, "Mac 'n' cheese" Blushing slightly when he laughed. "What? Its food of the god's!" she persisted.

"Yeah... if those God's are 5 year olds." She joined laughing him. Emily stood there watching them interact in awe, not wanting to be left out, she started to giggle.

Roberto decided it was time to cut in, "I made it an extra large portion." His hands finding their way to her stomach, he smiled. "You know you're eating for two now."

Nathan looked down as he felt a pan of jealousy and a bit uncomfortable being in the situation. Whereas Emily, still in shock at meeting her idol, squeeled next to her protesting, "NO WAY!" Once again making Haley as uncomfortable as Nathan, by hugging her.

Haley wasn't amused, now everyone in the world would think she was pregnant. "I'm going to kill Luke!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just want to thank all you guys who have subscribed and reviewed and messaged me! I really hope you guys like it, and do you think I should carry on cos I don't want to write it if no one likes it LOL. So please review and let me know whether to carry one. I just wanted to say that I'm not into the whole Brucas or Leyton thing; I'm just obsessed with Naley LOL Also I live in London, so I might not get all the American spelling, or locations etc right. Once again thanks and sorry this is a long AN.

Chapter 4:

As Emily sat there talking about how she had just met Haley James, about how great Haley James is and what a great mum she will be, Nathan sat there thinking _why me. _

Roberto came to take their orders, Nathan of course ordered a beer and a steak, whilst Emily turned to Roberto, "I think I'll have the Mac 'n' Cheese."

Nathan sighed whilst exchanging a glance with Roberto, "I'm sorry we don't sell that here."

Emily was furious, "But you JUST gave it to Haley James, and now I want the same!"

Sighing Roberto looked at her in disgust. "We make it especially for Haley and Bryan..." Roberto looked down, "I mean we make it especially for Haley, she's like family."

"Oh gossip!" Emily said in excitement. "Who is Bryan, surely, not another Boyfriend?!"

Roberto gave Emily another look of disgust as he became very impatient with her, "No Bryan was her brother."

Nathan who sat there watching the whole exchange understood what Roberto meant by _'was_ her brother'. He turned to Emily, "Shall we just skip this and get out of here?"

Emily quickly forgot about Roberto standing there and gave Nathan a seductive smile, "My place or yours?"

"Uh I was thinking, _both._" Nathan said, "You at your place and me at mine." It was clear to see that he did not want to be anywhere near Emily as she as a brat, she got up and stormed out. Turning his attention back to Roberto, Nathan said "I'm so sorry Roberto. I won't bring her back... she's not my type after all."

Roberto softened, "Its fine Mr Scott. You are better off without her." Nathan pulled out a fifty dollar bill, dropping it in to Roberto's hand, walking past him towards the exit.

_2 Days Later._

He was trying to sleep and Author Freak next door was playing his loser mellow music. That was it he though, he climbed straight out of bed and stormed out of the apartment, knocking on number 15.

He banged the door a little more when there was no response and a few moments later it opened. There Nathan was, just out of bed, hair messy, in nothing but his basketball shorts. Ad there she was 

perfect hair, short shorts and one of the smallest t-shirts he'd ever seen. She looked beautiful, _breathe Nathan breathe, _he thought.

She looked at him, he looked gorgeous, his hair crazy, messy and somehow perfect. Her eyes went down, no top; he's not wearing a shirt. She found herself caught in the moment staring at possibly one of the best bodies she'd ever seen on a guy.

They stood there in equal measures, just taking in the appearance of the other. "Uh, Nathan, hello?"

"Oh, sorry, I just wondered if you could turn the music down, just a tiny bit. It's not like a big deal or anything; I'm just trying to sleep." He was ready to kill Lucas but it didn't matter so much that it was Haley making the noise.

She looked at him, still not looking him directly in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'll turn it down it down. I'm sorry, I'd just blare it as much as I could when I lived with my brother... Hang on its 2 o'clock in the afternoon, you're sleeping?" She said with a little smile.

"Uh, late night." He replied with a small smile. His gaze finally met hers and for the first time he saw her wet eyes and the tear tracks running down her face. "Hey, are you OK?" genuinely concerned, he moved closer, putting his hand on her cheek. He didn't realise his hand was there until she leaned into his touch, fresh tears coming.

He pulled her closer, "Hey, hey come on, it's ok." He took her further into Lucas' apartment and sat on the couch, still holding her.

She put her head into his neck and held him closer, not realising neither of them had much clothing on. They sat there for at least 15 minutes in total silence, just him comforting her, until the door burst open and two girls shot in screaming, "Tutor Girl! It's time to PARTY!"

Brooke and Peyton's eyebrows shot up when they saw their nearly naked best friend cuddling a nearly naked hunk on the couch.

Nathan and Haley sprung apart and stood up. "Music... the music was too loud." Nathan managed to get out stuttering whilst trying to explain his presence.

"What song?" Peyton asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know, it was kinda gloomy..." Nathan couldn't really name the song as he had never heard of it before.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, than at Haley whose head was down. "Aww, Tutor Girl, don't do this to yourself... not again." They walked over to her hugging hr and much as they could.

"I can't do it anymore, not without him; it feels like part of me is gone. There's a whole in me!" Haley broke free running out of the apartment, Nathan looked lost so Peyton explained with two words:

"Her Brother."

"The photographers!" Nathan said running after her. He couldn't let them take her picture like this and spread it across all the news papers and magazines.

He got to the foyer of the glass fronted apartment complex, he ran to her, holding her hand and pulling her into a hug.

And that was the cover photo:  
Nathan Scott, playboy and rebel, wearing nothing but shorts, running after a _'pregnant and engaged' _Haley James, American icon and an all round angelic girl wearing nothing but short shorts and a very tight baby tee.

They stood there hugging, her crying into him and him tucking her loose hair behind her ear. He pulled her into the elevator and took her back upstairs. When they got back to Lucas' apartment Peyton and Brooke were eagerly awaiting to comfort her.

The four of them went into the apartment; the girls going to the couch and Nathan going to make Haley a cup of tea. He could hear her crying, he knew her brother died around two months, and she'd managed to keep it out of the media, but that's all he knew. He slowly walked into the living area and placed the mug on the table in front of Haley.

She looked at him, "I'm... I'm really ... really sorry Nathan."

It broke his heart to see her like this, "No, don't apologise, it's fine, I'm always here for you. Do you want me to phone Lucas?"

Brooke stepped in, "I phoned him, and he's on his way home. Thanks so much Nathan."

Making sure there was nothing else he could do for the time being, Nathan excused himself and made his way back to his apartment.

Lucas came running into the hall as Nathan was exiting, "Hey man, I'm sorry about this, thanks for keeping an eye on her for me."

"It's cool dude, she was just upset. Listen I have to go and get to practice before my coach kills me." He said trying to ease tension. Lucas nodded once again thanking him before saying the necessary pleasantries.

About 30 minutes later Nathan was showered, dressed and making his way out of his apartment building. The paparazzi hounded him as soon as he stepped outside.

"Did Haley leave Lucas?!" one shouted, "Is that baby yours?!"

"Does she even know who the father is?!" the photographer shouted with a cocky smirk.

Before he knew what he was doing Nathan grabbed the little weasel and pinned him against the wall, "DONT talk about her like that!" He let him go and the photographer slid down the wall as the camera snapped away, and as Nathan stormed off to him SUV.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to make the updates longer, but I write them out on my pad and then I type them up and they are like a page! LOL. Anyway we are introduced to the woman that lives with Nathan in this update... don't hate me, lol, I couldn't not put this character in. Again, please let me know what you think and whether I should continue- Thanks to all of you that read and review, I will try and reply to all reviews. Nikki

Chapter 5:

Nathan turned on his TV and was met by one of those celebrity gossip shows. There was a video of Haley and Lucas looking very happy at the airport. He studied her smile as she jumped into his arms- She looked really happy, the happiest he'd seen her that's for sure. He wondered if he'd ever get a chance to make her that happy, or even get a chance to see her happy again.

He didn't understand what was happening, he'd met this girl two days ago, but she already had such a strong hold on him.

His attention was back on the TV when the host said he was showing footage of _"Romantically involved Nathan Scott and Haley James 'making up' after fighting." _He sighed there it was; the video of him running after Haley, her crying into his arms and going back upstairs. He felt terrible knowing she was mourning her brother and the press was there exploiting these images.

He didn't know what to do, so he turned the TV off and went to shower.

Meanwhile, next door, Haley was lying down on the couch covered in blankets, watching the same show Nathan had just turned off.

Haley looked up as the host said that Nathan had stuck up for 'his girl' earlier that evening.

They showed the clip; firstly Haley was shocked at the photographer's comments. No one out there knew the real her yet they were happy to start rumours and spread lies.

She let out a loud gasp as Nathan quickly pressed the photographer against the wall easily holding him there with one arm, whilst shouting at him. She didn't know why Nathan had done it, he could have easily just walked past ignoring the comments and questions, but he chose to stand up for her. Haley couldn't explain it, but when he hugged her earlier she felt safe, and for the first time since Bryan had gone, she felt that perhaps something could make her happy.

Brooke and Peyton giggled from next to her, "Wow! Tutor Girl, knight in shining armour!"

"Brooke, it's not that we are just friends, well not really friends yet, I only just met him! And plus I met his girlfriend, Emily the other day."

"Whatever you say Hales," Peyton said with a grin, "What is she like?"

"Uh, she's nice, yeah, she's nice" Haley didn't want to admit that the girl was thick and she didn't like her, "A bit of an air head, she mainly just stood there and giggled."

Brooke looked at Haley, with a growing grin forming on her face, "You like him!" she screeched.

"That's crazy you guys... I've known him for two days." She could feel a hot blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. "I'm just going to pop next door," she excused herself and walked to the apartment. She got to Nathan's door and knocked lightly, jumping back when she heard barking.

"Henry! Quiet!" came his voice from inside. Haley all of a sudden became extremely nervous and started to regret her decision to come. The door slowly opened and a golden Labrador puppy came running towards her. "Henry inside now!" Nathan said chasing after the puppy. "I'm so sorry Hales, come in."

He called her Hales, the way he said it sent shiver down her back, she slowly walked in to his apartment, soaking up all that she could. It was a lot cleaner than Lucas' apartment, and was much better decorated. She followed him to the living area.

"She's going crazy today and I don't know why, I'm really sorry." He apologized whilst trying to hold Henry in his arms.

"It's Ok... She?" She giggled, "You called her Henry?"

Nathan laughed, "Ah, long story; basically I always wanted a dog called Henry, but I met her and fell in love, so Henrietta... Henry for short."

Haley watched him explain his story and she couldn't believe that Nathan Scott was standing in front of her, laughing and smiling about his love for this puppy. "She's gorgeous! I used to have a dog, well she was Lucas' but I was the one who looked after her, trained her and walked her."

Nathan then remembered Lucas, when he was with Haley all other thoughts left his mind; he felt a pang of jealousy as Haley talked about the dog Lucas and Haley had shared. "My Dad never let me have a dog, so a couple of months ago, the apartment was really quiet so I decided I would get a little pup. I actually have to take her for a walk; I haven't had a chance to go today."

Haley looked at Nathan, studying his face and body; perhaps studying his body a bit too much. She snapped out of her thoughts quickly, "Oh right, well we can talk later; I'll let you get back to it."

Nathan gave her a tight smile, regretting talking about the walk. He looked up at her eyes again and thought _No Nathan; she's involved with the Author Freak from next door. _But before he knew what he was doing he said, "Come with us... I mean I can tell you like Henry and as you can see she loves you." He was laughing at Henry in his arms trying to get out of his grip to get to Haley. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot... You just made a fool of yourself, she's just going to say No!_

"Of course, I'd love to..." She looked at him with a huge smile, "Thanks."

Nathan was taken aback, "Cool, I'll just get her leash" He grabbed her leash, his keys and phone and his jacket.

They were soon down in the lobby, Haley had taken control of Henry and they walked into the photographers and film crews. Instantly Haley saw the photographer Nathan had threatened and he smirked at her. Too bad for him, Nathan saw too, his jaw clenched and he closed his fists.

Haley already felt guilty and didn't want Nathan to get into more trouble so she quickly grabbed his large hand into her smaller one and squeezed it. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him, he instantly softened and smiled back.

He stepped in front of her and made his way through the photographers, pulling her with him by the hand. They made it to the sidewalk and were on their way to the park with Henry, followed by a couple of photographers.

About 15 minutes later, Nathan and Haley were slowly walking around the park, still holding hands; neither of them seemed to notice or recognise the touch but were comfortable with each other.

"I'm sorry." Haley suddenly said.

Nathan frowned, "I don't understand, why are you apologising?"

Haley stopped dead in her tracks which caused Nathan to stop too; she looked into his eyes, "For earlier, crying and then dragging you into the tabloids and the media." She looked down to her feet; Nathan reached up to her and nudged her head up from under her chin.

"Its fine, it's more than fine. I'm here if you want to talk... or cry." She giggled at the end and gave a tight nod.

"Thank you." She pulled him into a hug and he spread his arms around her back, causing Henry to run around their legs.

They laughed at Henry trying to get attention, "Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream." He said.

She reached for his hand again, entwining her fingers with his, and they carried on walking to the ice cream stand. Nathan didn't really understand her actions, she was with another man yet she was holding his hand; he didn't want to look too far into it though, _she's probably just looking for a comforting friend _he told himself.

As promised Nathan bought Haley an ice cream, and they sat on a bench next to the pond.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Haley broke it, "My brother and I were close, although no one in the press really knows I have a brother... I mean no one knows I _had _a brother. It's not that I didn't want anyone to know, its that he deserved a normal life... I was in that car with him you know." She paused but Nathan kept quiet because he knew she needed to let all this out.

"I managed to get out of that car with a few cuts and bruises, a sprained foot and 2 broken ribs. Whereas my brother, my best friend in the world, died... That's just not fair. It was my fault; he didn't even want to go out... He didn't even want to go out, but I made him and now he's gone, it's ALL my fault." She burst into tears, as she confessed her guilt for the first time; Nathan automatically pulled her into a hug.

"It's all my fault, he's gone and it should be me!"

Nathan pulled away from her a fraction looking into her eyes, "This is _not_ your fault! I know I didn't know your brother, but I know he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He wiped her tears of 

her cheeks and pulled Henry on to her lap. Haley sighed and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder as she gave Henry a small hug. Nathan in return put his arm around her back ad onto her shoulder.

_4 Days Later._

Nathan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing; he looked at this clock, 7.30am. He groaned, _ it should be against the law to be up this early, let alone phoning people, _he picked up his phone, "Hello?!"

"Nathan! Do _NOT _tell me you got Haley James _PREGNANT!" _He heard the voice shout down the phone.

Nathan shocked from the outburst and the volume it was delivered, fell off his bed landing on the hard wood floor, letting out an 'omph' sound.

"Nathan, is Haley pregnant?" He heard her shout into the phone again.

"Yes! She is! Jeez its only 7.30 couldn't that wait?"

"Of course it couldn't wait, not when I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mum... I'm not with Haley... the baby isn't mine."

"Oh, but in all the tabloids they're saying you are." She started to calm down.

"No she's just a friend, and mum I have told you not to believe the stuff in those magazines."

"Well they have photos of you in the park, holding hands, cuddling and playing with Henry. If she is involved with someone else and she's pregnant by him, you shouldn't be fooling around with her."

"Look Mum, I only hugged her cos she was crying; she's going through some stuff cos her brother just died and she blames herself."

"Oh my... I feel terrible Nathan, I'm sorry about shouting, just be careful... Ok?"

"It's fine Mum, no one knows about her brother, listen I have to go I'm gunna see if she's Ok, I don't want her to get even more upset about the tabloids."

AN: So the girl Nathan lives with is Henry LOL. Sorry had to do it! Anyway, I'm not really happy about this update. I have been working on it but I'm not impressed by it LOL But I have some really good ideas for how Nathan finds out the truth.. Please Review, because after this Im not sure whether I should continue.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the reviews... I have no idea where the whole dog thing came from, it was totally random LOL – I just thought it was cute if Nathan had a puppy. Please review of what you think, even if you don't like it LOL.

Chapter 6:

Haley got up and walked to the door, she pulled it open and there stood Nathan. He looked great, he always looked great, she was staring- He caught her staring and gave her a nervous smile. In return she blushed. _Oh God, he cau_g_ht me staring, great now he thinks I'm a freak!_

"Hey Nate, come on in," She stepped aside and he walked in. "7.30am, a bit early for you isn't it?" She giggled- she'd known Nathan for around a week know, and she hadn't seen him up before noon yet. He laughed and flashed her a smile, she blushed again as she felt the shivers go down her back.

"Tell me about it... No Lucas?" He looked around the apartment; it was fully of baby toys, clothes and anything else a baby could possibly ever use.

"No," she said, "He's in New York; he'll be back in time for the party though. Which I now have to organise in a days notice, if it was up to me he would be here planning it and not running around New York with Brooke. Sorry I'm rambling; I'm just a bit annoyed that I have to do everything on my own now!"

"Oh ok. What's he up to in New York?" He didn't really want to know and he didn't really care what Lucas was doing, but thought it was polite to ask.

"Something boring to do with his book." She caught him eyeing up all the shopping spread over the apartment, "Sorry about the mess, Brooke goes all out when it comes to shopping, especially with the news of the baby."

"It's fine, you should see my place. It's worse than this. And the only excuse I have is that I'm a guy." Haley gave him a small laugh.

"You should get a maid."

"I had one once... she quit; she said it was too much for her to take." Haley let out a laugh, Nathan now joining her. He loved her laugh, especially when she was like this; he felt a sense of accomplishment at making her truly laugh.

"Hales, I actually came for a reason... uhm, have you seen the tabloids?" He grew nervous for her response. He didn't want to do anything to make her situation worse, and he had been the one to invite her out.

She smiled brightly at his consideration, "Don't worry about it- it doesn't bother me. Well it does, because we deserve privacy. But I'm not upset with you. I actually have to thank you, I needed to get all that out my system the other day, and it was really kind of you to be there for me. That the Nathan I know, not the one in the tabloids."

He knew she meant all the girls she'd read about, but the truth is that in the past week the only girl he has been seen with his Haley, and that's the way he wanted it to stay. Even though she was with Lucas he knew she had to be in his life, and if that meant that he was going to be the one she cried to, then so be it.

"Haley, its fine. I'm happy to be that person for you. Well I should head back; I still haven't got my head around being awake this early."

She giggled, knowing there was some truth in his last statement. "Well I will see you tomorrow at the party?" she hoped that he'd come, she and Brooke had been out all day yesterday buying Brooke baby stuff and Haley the perfect outfit to _'wow'_ Nathan.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nathan said leaving out the fact that he had gone out specially to buy a new shirt.

"Good!" They were at the door now, and she knew this was her chance, "Nathan...?" He turned around. "Thanks again." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Quickly she turned around and shut the door, not wanting him to see the blush creeping on to her face.

He stood in the corridor of the apartment complex, not moving, hardly breathing. He touched his cheek where she'd just kissed him and felt the warmth. Haley was changing him, he'd known her for a week, they were nothing more than friends, but he hadn't been on a _date_, excluding Emily since they'd met. And he'd ended Emily's date because he couldn't stop thinking about Haley.

_The Next Day: PARTY DAY_

It was 9 o'clock and the party was in full swing, Brooke and Lucas were planning on announcing their engagement at the end of the night, and Haley was ready to make an impression on Nathan.

Lucas and Brooke were nowhere to be seen; so both Peyton and Haley knew they were up to no good.

"So are you looking forward to seeing Nathan?" Peyton said already knowing the answer, she laughed as she saw the red blush creep up Haley's neck and cover her face.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No, I just know you too well," She said with a grin. "Look, don't worry, you will knock Nathan's socks off with how you look."

"Thanks, I'm a bit nervous because whenever I see him-'' She was cut off as her breath caught in her throat, "He's here."

"I know, I saw him about 10 minutes ago, I was just getting you ready," she cheekily said and walked off, leaving Haley standing there staring at Nathan.

Nathan scanned the room, wanting to find Haley as soon as possible. He found her, they locked eyes and Nathan made his way over to her.

She looked amazingly beautiful, _incredibly hot, but amazingly beautiful..._ he thought. She was wearing a black strapless dress that rested just above her knees. Her brown locks were down and surrounded her shoulders, with a pair of simple black heels. _Beautiful _he thought again.

"Hey, wow... you look... you look amazing." He said forgetting about everything around them, and forgetting about the people who just saw _The _Nathan Scott walk in.

"Thanks," she whispered the blush that had gone a few moments ago crept back on to her face and up her neck.

"Hales!" she heard Peyton shout from across the apartment, "Someone just broke your vase!"

"Oh God, you'd think we were in high school! I'll be right back." She said putting a hand on his arm.

"Uh, I'm going to get some air, I will be on the balcony OK?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll come out in a minute." And with that she walked off.

Nathan stepped out on the balcony and heard giggling, he turned to see who it was, and immediately became infuriated. Brooke and Lucas were making out!

"Dude!" Nathan said loud enough to break Lucas and Brooke up, "What are you doing?!" Not waiting to be answered, Nathan was straight in front of Lucas shouting, "Haley's pregnant with your kid. And you're out here fooling around with her so called _best friend." _He gave a look of disgust to Brooke.

"Nathan, Brooke is pregnant..." Lucas said, trying to clear up the situation, but he saw that Nathan was even more pissed off.

"You got Brooke pregnant too, how could you do this to Hales?! I thought you were meant to be there for her. Her brother just died and you knock up her best friend?!" Before Lucas had time to react, Nathan punched Lucas and Lucas was on the floor.

Hearing the shouting, Haley came outside, "What's going on... Lucas are you OK?"

Nathan panicked, he didn't want to hurt her, "Hales I'm so sorry, I caught them... but it's Ok, cos I'm here and I will be here for you and the baby" Nathan said holding on to Haley's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I don't understand; firstly caught who, secondly why is Luke on the floor? Also, what baby?"

"I came out here and Brooke and Lucas were kissing," Nathan was trying to break it to Haley the best he could, "As for Lucas, he's on the floor, cos I punched him."

"WHAT?! Oh My God, Luke are you OK?" she went over to him and wiped the bit of blood off his face that Brooke had missed.

"Yeah, I'm Ok... but Dude what are your arms made of? Seriously how the hell do you throw a punch like that?" He wasn't mad at Nathan, at first he was but he could tell he was just looking after Haley, all that he could concentrate on was Brooke trying to dab his face, "Brooke... Brooke I'm fine!"

"Hang on, Nathan what baby?" Haley stepped back in, not yet understanding the whole situation.

"Your baby...with _Luke_ over there." He had no idea what was happening, he could hear the people at the door start to whisper, but didn't take his eyes off of Haley, _why is she so worried about Author Freak when she just found out he's cheating. _

"Nate, I'm not pregnant. Brooke is."

"What, you knew he was cheating?" He was even more confused.

She got up and walked over to Nathan, she could see the confusion spread across his face, "I'm not romantically involved with Lucas. He's engaged to Brooke"

"But in the lobby downstairs, the baby?"

"That was a joke, Lucas is like a brother to me." _He cares enough to punch Lucas... Oh my... "Haley I'm so sorry, I caught them... but it's Ok, cos __**I'm here and I will be here for you and the baby**__" he had actually said he would take care of us... of me._

"I'm so sorry, I just... I just... the tabloids and all the baby talk and the shopping." He had just made a massive fool out of himself in front of Haley... there was press in the party for the book release- he groaned _they might have got it all._ "Lucas I'm really sorry, I should go..."

"No, Nathan, thank you." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek like the day before. _Maybe I should punch Lucas more often _he thought to himself. "It's really kind of you to care, but I'm not pregnant, and I'm not engaged. Especially with Lucas, eww!" she added with a giggle.

Nathan calmed down and relaxed a bit when he heard her giggle. "Thank God!" he muttered to himself. Haley heard and giggled a bit more, once again leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Right people," Haley exclaimed, "Scene over, back to the boring book party!"

"Hey!" Lucas said from the side of her. He looked at Nathan. Nathan looked back. _This could be seriously bad_, Haley thought.

Lucas reached his hand out, "Nathan calm down, I'm not going to hit you... I'm pretty sure you would crush me if I even tried...It's cool, and thanks man." Nathan looked at him sceptically, taking his hand is his, shaking it. "It's good to know you're looking after her... even if that does mean I get a broken nose."

"Broody, come on I'll get you ice," she scowled at Nathan but he didn't see as he was staring at Haley. Brooke saw this and softened. "Nathan, you should stay, talk to Haley."

**AN: ok so there it is, Nathan knows about the whole situation... I'm gunna try and get another update tonight, but I have to phone my friend Steph, and I will probably talk to her all night about going to see Gavin DeGraw LOL. Anywhooo please please tell me what you think. Also, Lucas' reaction is like that because I didn't want it to be like a war zone lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have got my exams coming up before I leave school, and I had to talk to the police because I got attacked and the case wasn't handled properly so now the police officer is getting investigated yadda yadda yadda. _

_And as some of you may know I went to see Gavin DeGraw last night... I there and it was soooooo good, anyway me and my friend got a backstage pass – eeeek- and get this __**we met GAVIN DEGRAW**__. Lol. He was so sweet and omfg if you think he's good looking in photos etc you should meet him cos he is so hot! Lol Anyway he signed my ticket and I got a t-shirt and a poster. But I still haven't got my voice back from screaming so much and I haven't got my hearing back yet lol_

_Anyway I hope you liked the last update. Thanks for reviews and make sure you review this time! I'm having a bit of trouble writing because I don't actually like what I'm writing so review and tell me what you think and what I should do etc. Thanks!!_

Chapter 7:

"I think I'm going to just go." Nathan said looking at the floor; he was so embarrassed about what had just happened, and didn't want Haley to be mad at him.

"Nathan, can we go for a walk?"

Nathan looked up in shock, as a massive smile broke across his face, "Sure."

They walked through the party, the crowds of people watching them as they went past, they walked out the door and eventually ended up outside the apartment complex.

"So, Brooke and Lucas..." Nathan started as he tried to make the situation a little less awkward.

"Weird couple, huh?" She laughed, she thought of the events that had unfolded that evening, sure she was shocked; she always presumed that Nathan knew the truth, but looking back she saw that she never did make it clear for him. "Well, Lucas and I have been best friends for what seems like forever, and then he joined the basketball team at school. Of course, Brooke was head cheerleader, and they clicked straight away... No one really knows how or why though, they never seemed to have much in common, but they love each other a lot."

Nathan stood watching her; they had come to a standstill when she was talking, he didn't really want to know about Brooke and Lucas' relationship past, but he stood there watching her mouth forming the words, he started to think about what she would do if he just leant across and kissed her.

He had wanted to do it since he'd met her, just one week ago, but always thought her circumstance was different: how wrong he was! It was funny, that he was always telling his family not to believe the tabloids, when in fact he had gotten all his information from them.

Thinking back on it, it was clear, there were no long lingering looks, no intimacy above the friend level, and no sexual chemistry in sight.

"Oh right," Nathan finally said, "So I made a fool out of myself back there, which again I'm so sorry for."

Haley giggled, _A good sign right?_ Nathan nervously asked himself. "Nathan, don't worry about it. Luke's over it, and in a strange way I'm flattered... it's not every day that Mr Nathan Scott fights for a girl's honour."

"Well, I happen to think this girl is worth fighting for." He said with a shy smile, which grew when he saw the red blush climb her neck and face.

He noticed her shiver, "Are you cold?" Not waiting for an answer, he slipped off his jacket and hung in over her shoulders.

"Thanks, come on, let's head back, the party will hopefully be over by now." She linked her arm through his as they walked, and she gently lent her head on his shoulder.

When they finally got back into the apartment building, they saw that the party was still in full swing.

"Oh I just really want to go to bed."

"Come back to mine for a hot chocolate, I'm sure that the party will be over soon." Nathan suggested, hoping that she would agree.

"Sure... Hot chocolate, wow Nate, very macho." She teased.

"Hey, don't knock it! Or I'll kick you out." He said carrying on the banter.

They walked in to his apartment, and Henry came running to Haley, she picked the puppy up and followed Nathan.

He walked into the kitchen and silently started to make the drinks, she watched him as he wondered round the kitchen, he looked great, she found herself staring at his jaw line and she worked her way down to his abs.

Before she realised it, Nathan was walking past her into the TV room. He sat down on to the couch and once again Haley followed. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the some drama show.

After 20 minutes, Nathan looked down and saw that both Henry and Haley were asleep and curled up on his arm. He smiled thinking that he would do anything for this to happen every night, as he fell into a deep slumber himself.

AN: So I'm once again sorry for lack of updates, and I know this is really not good. Lol. But I have a break coming up and I will write a load of good updates then.

If any ones interested, I might put my gavin degraw photos on photo bucket and my videos on you tube ... i will post the links on the next update. Thanks, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own OTH, or any characters. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 8:

The next morning, Nathan woke to a loud banging noise, he looked down and saw Haley stretched out over his lap, with Henry curled up, sleeping at the bottom of her feet. He started to imagine what waking up like this would be like if they could have it every day, but he was pulled out of his fantasy by the knocking again. He realised that someone was at the door.

He quietly lifted Haley up off of his lap, and sat her back down on the couch, pulled the blanket up to her neck, and tucked the loose hair that fell behind her ear. He silently cursed when he heard the knocking again.

He swung open the door, furious for the interruption, and then realised who it was.

"Humph." He groaned as the little girl launched herself on to his leg, giggling. He looked down at her, as she now smiled up at him. "Hey baby, go straight in, but be quite cos my friend is sleeping."

The little raven haired girl ran off into the kitchen, instantly forgetting that she had just been told to be quiet. "You're '_Friend..._right! Just put some ice on it when you're in front of her, OK?" Nathan glared and gave a small nod. "Right so you remember what I told you last time, all the contact numbers, her schedule; what time she has to eat and sleep and everything else?"

Nathan nodded, not really paying attention whilst he was trying to see if Haley had been disturbed. "Yeah, yeah sure."

"Ok, well listen I have to get to the airport extra fast now cos you couldn't get out of bed quick enough... I will see you in a week, but I will phone you later tonight." And with that he walked off.

"Yeah, yeah sure..." Nathan looked up, still not paying attention and found that he was alone. "Bye then!" He shouted sarcastically to the retreating figure, "Where is my baby girl?" He whispered as he re-entered his apartment.

He heard the little girl giggle from behind the wall; tip toed into the room, and swooped down to pick her up. She let out a scream and he ran with her over his shoulder into the kitchen.

Nathan lifted her onto the worktop, "So Baby, what do you want to snack on?" he asked as he searched through the fridge.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" She shouted as she giggled and jumped up and down, making Nathan smile.

Nathan kissed her cheek, "I missed you Baby... So chocolate it is." They sat down at the table in the corner of the large kitchen as the nearly 3 year old messily ate her chocolate. "You've made a mess there baby haven't you!" Nathan said with a laugh.

She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and climbed on to his lap, spreading the chocolate over his face, arms and shirt. She giggled and climbed off his lap, and ran into the living room; where Haley was still sleeping.

She let out a gasp as she saw Haley, and before Nathan could stop her, she walked up to Haley and took her small hand, which was still covered in chocolate, and patted Haley's face.

Haley's eyes immediately shot open, and she found the small child staring at her. Nathan quickly ran up to her lifting her up and turned back to Haley, "Oh God, Haley I'm sorry, you just took her by surprise."

Haley looked up at the two, still trying to figure out where she was and why she was with Nathan. "It's fine, Hey Cutie!" The little girl looked so cute in her little green dress, her raven coloured hair falling just below her chin; she looked just like Nathan.

"Hi, we had chocolate." She giggled in reply, still happy that Nathan had allowed her the treat in the first place.

"Haley this is Jenny... Jenny Baby this is my friend Haley." Haley was now standing next to the pair, and took Jenny from Nathan's arms.

"Jenny that's a pretty name, how old are you?" she asked while playing with the girl's hair.

Jenny held up two fingers and Nathan whispered in her ear, she giggled again, "Ooops." She said as she put up another finger.

"Three! Wow! You're a big girl!" Haley had only just met Jenny and already she loved her. It was clear that Jenny felt the same way, as she tucked her head in the side of Haley's neck.

"Come on Baby; let's get you cleaned up..." Nathan said.

"Ok, I'll wait here with Henry." Jenny said with a big grin.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a smile, "Nice try." Nathan quickly scooped Jenny up as she squealed.

"Uncle Natey! I want to stay with Haley!" she moaned, trying her best to show off her puppy dog eyes.

Haley sighed with relief when she heard 'Uncle', she had just assumed that Jenny was his daughter.

"I have an idea, since I now have chocolate on my face too, why don't we get cleaned up together!" Haley laughed as Jenny jumped in to her arms.

They walked off towards the bathroom, with Nathan standing behind them watching them in awe.  
Haley was great with Jenny, which wasn't surprising considering Haley was one of the best people he had ever met.

But Jenny needed a woman's influence in her life, since Nicky, his sister, and Jake's fiancé had died two and a half years ago. Nathan took it hard, but was reminded that his sister had left a baby and the love of her life when she passed away, so he stood up and had been helping Jake with anything 

he could ever since. Even if that did mean looking after Jenny for the odd week here and there when Jake had to go out of town.

Haley and Jenny made their way to the bathroom, and Haley sat Jenny on the counter, while she turned on the water. "So Cutie, how long are you staying with your Uncle Natey?"

"One WHOLE week!" Jenny said whilst fiddling with the hem of Nathan's jumper Haley had on. "You're real pretty." She smiled up to Haley.

Haley immediately blushed and she bent down to Jenny and tickled her nose, "You're real pretty too, Cutie." She grabbed a flannel from the cupboard and dabbed away the sticky mess from Jenny's face. "So one WHOLE week," she said emphasising like Jenny had a moment ago, "Where's your Mamma and Daddy?"

"Well, Daddy's going to New York! He has to have a meeting with 'The Man', that's what Uncle Natey says," Haley laughed, "And Mamma's in heaven, with the angels." She said sweetly.

Haley instantly regretted asking the question, _God Haley, keep your mouth shut! _She thought. "Oh Cutie, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said pulling back Jenny's dark locks and braiding them.

"It's OK, Daddy and Uncle Natey says she's happy," she replied unfazed about the situation, "Are you Uncle Natey's girlfriend?"

Haley sighed with relief, but instantly held in another breath at the question, "Uhm, here we go Cutie, all done. Do you like your hair?" Asking the first thing that popped into her head.

"Yeah! Can I do yours?" But before Haley could answer she had the brush in her hand and was beginning to run it through the hair she could reach.

"I know, let's go and see where your Uncle is, hey?" She picked Jenny up and shifted her onto her lap. "We can go watch TV and you can play with my hair out there."

Jenny sweetly giggled and once again snuggled into Haley's neck.

Nathan watched as Haley and Jenny came out of the bathroom; Haley in his jumper, which made her more beautiful than she had been last night if it were possible, with Jenny on her hip, which melted his heart.

She had just met his niece and had taken straight to her. Nathan's past girlfriends had never given Jenny the time of day, and even though Haley wasn't his girlfriend-_ yet _he told himself with a new found determination- he was very thankful for her presence this morning.

"Uncle Natey..." He heard Jenny say in a sing song voice.

"Jenny Baby..." He replied in an equally sing song voice.

"Let's watch TV!" It was obvious that neither Nathan nor Haley had a choice in the matter; they were spending the day watching Finding Nemo. "Look at my hair, Haley done it."

"Did she, wow, looks great!" Nathan said trying to show enthusiasm, he gave a silent thank you to Haley and she nodded in return.

Half way through the film there was a loud knocking on the door, Nathan signalled that he would answer and when he did he was greeted with a frantic looking Brooke. She pushed past him and into the hallway of the apartment, trying to look into the joining rooms and the turned to Nathan.

"We have LOST Haley!"

"Huh?!"

"Where did she go after you left last night, cos she didn't come back home and no one's heard from her or seen her!" it was clear to see that she was distressed and even Nathan knew you shouldn't mess with a pregnant woman.

"Oh, we fell asleep..." he answered causing Brooke to raise her eyebrow. "Hang on." He walked into the living room, "Hales, it's for you."

Haley turned to Jenny who was still balanced on her lap and said, "I'll be right back, Cutie." But Jenny didn't move and didn't look like she would give up, so Haley lifted Jenny on to her hip and made her way to the hallway.

"Hey Brookie. What's up?"

"What's up?! What's up?! What's up is that my best friend went out last night and didn't return and didn't let me know of her plans!"

Haley automatically felt a pang of guilt, "Oh Brooke I'm sorry, we got back here and didn't want to get back to the party so we came to Nathan's"

"To have your own party?" Brooke questioned, forgetting that a few moments ago she was ready to kill.

"Brooke!" Haley said telling Brooke that Jenny was there. Brooke who, up until that moment hadn't registered Jenny finally saw her.

"Sorry," she said looking at Nathan, who was standing in between the two looking rather amused. "Hi Hun, I'm Brooke!" now looking towards the little girl.

Jenny who had gone shy in the presence of the new arrival, tucked herself further into Haley. "She's a bit shy... This is my niece Jenny." Nathan introduced her.

"Niece...oh, she looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, well my twin sister looked a lot like me too, so it's only natural these dazzling good looks got passed on." He said with a smirk.

"Right you are Mr. Ego... Well now that I see you three are here, _together_ and fine, I shall go and find Lucas." Not waiting for a reply she turned round on her heals and headed out of the apartment.

Haley looked down at Jenny to see that she had quietly fallen asleep in her arms, "Nate, she's a sleep."

"I'll put her down for a nap," He took his niece off of Haley and went into her bedroom, which had been decorated with pink walls with purple flowers the year before. Haley followed and as Nathan tucked Jenny in, kissed her cheek and backed away, Haley made her way towards Jenny. She bent down, slowly and softly kissing her forehead and whispering, "Night Cutie." In her ear.

The two now made their way back to the couch. They sat down and Nathan laughed as he turned off the TV.

"Nathan, uhm... I made a mistake..."

"What do you mean a mistake?" He asked, worrying that she was talking about falling asleep or getting to know Jenny.

"When we were in the bathroom earlier, I asked Jenny how long she was staying with you and she said a week, but then I asked where her momma and daddy were." She looked down at her feet, trying to gauge Nathan's reactions, when none came she carried on, "She said that her Daddy was in New York and her Momma was in Heaven. I'm so sorry Nathan, I shouldn't have asked, I just didn't know."

"Haley, relax its fine. As much as I love my sister, I'm not sure Jenny realises what she's missing. Nicky died when Jenny was six months old, so Jenny has never really experienced a Mother." He could see that Haley was beating herself up about the situation, but Nathan could only admire her honesty, her mothering skills and her connection with Jenny.

He put his hand over hers, "Thank you Haley... For being here and being so kind to Jenny." She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity behind what he was saying, and she wanted nothing more to kiss him. "It'll be good for Jenny to have you around, I mean she has her Grandmas but she needs a woman to talk to."

"She a real cutie, I'm happy to help no matter what... I'm sorry about your sister; I didn't know you'd lost her." She finally understood why he had been so good to be around when she was mourning Bryan, he had lost his sister.

"It was a long time ago and I don't really see it as she's gone, you know? Cos there's still a bit of her here in Jen. It's like she's gone but she left us a bit of her." He'd never spoken about his sister like this before, not even with Jake or his mom.

The two sat there for an hour talking about their siblings, their lives and just enjoying each other's company.

"I think I better get going, I'm starting to smell, and I haven't been home in a day."

"So you actually live there?"

"For a little while, I lived in New York for like two years, but I wanted to move out here. So I am actually looking for an apartment, cos I don't want to get in the way of Brooke, Luke and the baby."

"Oh right, well don't move too far away." Nathan said trying to pass it off as a joke, even though he was serious.

"Not too far... I'll keep it in mind, see ya later, _Natey._" She laughed as she walked out the door.

Nathan fell back onto the couch, sighing. Today had been perfect, last night had been perfect. He just wished he could tell her.

Two hours later, Jenny woke; she jumped off her bed and ran as fast as she could until she got to her uncle's side. "Uncle Natey!" she screamed, as he fell off the couch. He looked up at her as she stood in front of him, clearly not happy. "Where's Haley?!"

He groaned, _This is NOT going to be pleasant. _For as much as he loved his niece, she got what she wanted. "Baby she's gone home. She got tired, and you were sleepy so she couldn't play."

Jenny stood in front of him; she didn't scream, or run a riot, her chin just started to quiver, as her tears flooded silently from her eyes.

"Oh Baby, don't cry. Uhm, I know... we'll go to her house and get her."

"She lives ages away though... AGES away." Nathan found it amusing that she had just met Haley and already missed her. He also loved the child mentality that made her think Haley lived miles away.

"Stay here for two minutes, Ok?" He said backing towards the door. He exited the apartment leaving the front door open as he went to Lucas' apartment.

After hearing the door knock, Haley made her way to the door, and was surprised to see the person standing in front of her. "Hey Hales, do you want to come to dinner, because Jen won't stop crying because you've gone home and I really don't think I can cope with all the tears this early in her stay." He rushed out in one breath.

"Aww, she's too cute." She pulled the apartment door closed and linked her arm in Nathan's as they made their way to his apartment.

When they walked into the hallway, Haley heard a gasp before she found herself letting out a groan as the three year old launched herself onto Haley's legs. "Come on Cutie, you can play with my hair now. And maybe later we can go to my house and play dress up." She said as she picked Jenny up and placing her on her hip, as she walked away from Nathan.

"Come on Uncle Natey, we're gunna play dress up." Jenny giggled out.

Nathan just stood there, watching his two favourite girls, as he thought:

_Don't move too far. _

**AN: I think this is my longest update yet, and it took me the least time to do which is freaky lol. I hope you guys like it! And all the reviews mean a lot to me, once again I just want to thank you all, and I try to email / reply to all reviews. But since the last chapter update i've been kinda busy so im working my way through them now... Please review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN- Hey guys, sorry for delay- I was meant to post this last week before I went on holiday but I didn't like the chapter lol - So I have poked around a bit with it and changed it. I'm still not 100 on it but I think its Ok lol - anyway , I have chapter 10 almost done and then I will change that around a bit too. So review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Also, I get that Jenny is a little kid, and shes only 3, but I don't like it when they childs speech in the chapters are like pronounced all wrong- obviously kids do it in real life and i admit that it can be cute to read at first but after a while it annoys me lol. So lets just say Jenny is a very clever 3 year old lol. Please Review!!. – Nikki **_

Chapter 9:

After another hour and a half, Haley's hair being mangled into knots, Jenny eating too much Sugar, and Nathan losing his mind, it was time for bed; and to say Jenny wasn't happy was an understatement.

"No!" She shouted whilst running around the family room trying to dodge both Nathan and Haley.

"Come on Cutie, it's really late and you're really tired, why don't you want to sleep?" Haley tried to negotiate.

"I am _not _tired" She said stubbornly, whilst letting out a big yawn. "And well last time, I went to sleep and then I woke up and you weren't here." Jenny said as her chin started to quiver again.

Nathan slowly approached from the side, trying to calm her down. "Well remember, I went to get Haley and she came back." He said as he finally managed to pick her up, as Haley walked over to them.

"No! Please Uncle Natey!"

"I'm sorry Baby but you have to go to bed and Haley has to get back to her house." He was just as sad about Haley leaving but at this point he was losing the will to live, desperately needing some sleep.

"But it's not the same...We can have a sleep over..." Jenny tried to reason.

"I don't know..." Nathan looked at Haley in question.

"Ok, Cutie I'll stay and then tomorrow maybe, if your Uncle Natey hasn't planned anything, we can go to the zoo, yeah?" Haley really didn't want to go home; Brooke and Lucas had left for New York a couple of hours ago, and facing the silent and cold apartment next door wasn't as attractive as staying with Jenny and Nathan.

The frown on Jenny's face turned into a grin as she giggled and tried to climb out of her uncle's arms and into Haley's, who still hadn't really thought about the situation she was getting herself into.

"Ok then Jen Baby, let's get you into bed," Nathan said, and then turned to Haley, "Uhm... you can take my bed and I will sleep on the sofa." Although his apartment was very expensive, and extremely large, there were only three bedrooms; his, Jenny's and the one he had turned into his office.

She gave a tight nod in affirmation and walked Jenny back into her bedroom, laying her onto the bed and tucking the blankets around her. "Sweet dreams Cutie." She said giving her a light kiss on her forehead, walking to the doorway so that Nathan could say his goodnights.

"Night Baby, I love you." He kissed her cheek and tucked some of her curls behind her ear and she replied.

"I love you too Uncle Natey."

Over the years she had seen Nathan in the various tabloids Haley would see; she had built up an impression of a man that went out with countless women, used them and never thought about it twice and who didn't have a care in the world. But since she had actually met this man, a better version of Nathan Scott then she could ever imagine she felt that he was one of the most loving, caring and protective people she had ever met. And standing there watching Nathan with his niece, whom he clearly loved dearly, she felt her chest tighten at the thought of knowing such a person.

She was bought out of her thoughts when Nathan quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on I'll show you my room." He walked off down the hall and entered the second door on the left. He pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt, handing them to Haley, who looked at him in confusion. "You can sleep in these...Uhm well sweet dreams Hales." He said heading back towards the door, but was stopped when Haley's hand connected with his.

"Nathan don't be silly, I'm not going to throw you out of your own room. We can share the bed." She laughed as his head shot up, "No funny business...Sleeping only." She walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Ok, but you should know I sleep in the nude." He said jokingly whilst removing his clothes until he got to his boxers, climbing into bed.

She exited the bathroom, with a grin on her face. She walked over to the bed, turning off all the lights apart from the lamp on his side. "So do I." And with that she climbed into bed next to him, smiling as she heard his groan and saw his illuminated face changed into a look of shock. "Night Nate." She giggled.

"Night Hales." Silently cursing as his voice came out higher than he ever thought possible.

--

As Haley woke she lifted her head, studying her surroundings, as last night's events flooded back to her. She groaned as the sun beamed through the blinds, scolding her eyes. She finally looked down to see Nathan's arm wrapped protectively round her waist.

She heard Nathan groan the same way she had a moment earlier, as the sun beams attacked his face, and he pulled Haley closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her hair and neck and let out a deep sigh, which caused her to giggle, and him to wake up.

"Morning Nate..." she whispered, turning in his grip so she was facing him, his hand still resting on her thigh.

"Hey...Sleep well?" He studied her face, her hair was ruffled, but she looked beautiful; he thought she looked good during the day but realised that she looked better when she woke up in his arms.

Before she could answer, the door creaked open and an overly excited three year old girl came running in, jumped on the bed and plopped down in between the two, snuggling under the blankets.

She looked up eagerly at Haley, "We're going to the zoo today. "

Nathan and Haley still laughing both looked down at the girl and Haley said, "Oh so you remember that do you?" Jenny gave a big nod and a couple of giggles as Haley said, "Well good because I can't wait to see those monkeys."

She started to tickle her sides and soon Jenny was laughing and more awake than ever. Nathan started to tickle the other side, and then decided that if they were going to go to the zoo they should really get up, "OK Baby what do you want for breakfast."

"Chocolate! Chocolate!" She said as she had done the previous day.

"Not today kiddo... Might have worked yesterday but nuh uh, not today." Nathan said as Haley slid out of bed. It as an understatement to say that he had enjoyed the time they had spent together, he was closer to her than he had been to anyone in a long time, and now she had left the bed, and even though Jenny was still rolling around next to him, he couldn't shift the cold feeling her getting up had left.

"Haley! Where are you going?" Jenny shouted as she bounced off the bed and ran after Haley. Haley turned around and picked the little girl up, whispering into her ear.

"Let's go get you dressed, and then we can go see those Monkeys!" She took Jenny into her room, where her clothes had been neatly placed into the closet and she picked out a pair of small jeans, a pink t-shirt and a small purple jumper.

After getting Jenny dressed and braiding her hair, Haley realised all her clothes were next door. So she excused herself and went off in search for a perfect outfit for the day. Haley decided to go with the comfortable option, yeah she wanted Nathan to feel attracted, but there was no way she was going to wear heals when she was going to be running around after a small child all day.

As she climbed out of the shower Lucas' home phone started to ring, she ran to answer it. "Hello." She said breathlessly after running.

"Tutor Girl! Finally! I have been trying to get to you since yesterday..." Brooke screeched down the phone.

"Brookie! Sorry I stayed round Nathan's again." She admitted not knowing what she had just let herself in for.

"Lucas!" She heard Brooke scream, she then heard Lucas' tired groan of a reply, "Haley had another 'slumber party' with HotShot from next door!"

"Brooke it's not like that! We were playing with Jenny." She knew it was hopeless to try and argue with Brooke. After all she secretly admitted to herself that she had feelings for him, but she also loved Jenny.

"You like him! The kid is cute... but you can't deny that you like him."

"Brooke, I haven't got time for this; we're going to the zoo."

Before she hung up the phone she heard Brooke shout "See you're NOT denying it!"

Haley placed the phone back into its cradle and carried onto her make shift, temporary bed room. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of purple converse, put on a white t-shirt and grabbed a black hodded jumper.

After getting dressed, drying her hair, and putting on minimal makeup, she made her way back to Nathan's apartment. As soon as she knocked the door Jenny swung it open. She grabbed Haley's hand dragging her in.

Haley laughed as she looked down to Jenny who was now wearing just her underwear and vest. "Cutie, where are your clothes?" As she said this, Nathan walked into the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

Haley stared at his wet chest, her breathe catching in her throat, but was broken out of her day dream. "You know... it's rude to stare." Nathan chuckled as he smirked at her. He had to admit that he had stared at her; with good reason, she looked beautiful just wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

A red blush grew up her entire body and landed comfortably on her face. "Maybe you shouldn't walk around nearly naked then." She answered back biting her bottom lip. She directed her attention back to Jenny, "Come on you, let's get you dressed... again."

Before Nathan had a chance to reply she was walking back to Jenny's room. He couldn't help but feel satisfied that one he'd caught her looking at him, and two that he'd managed to make her blush. He grinned to himself before going back to his own bedroom and getting dressed.

--

15 minutes later Nathan, Haley and a fully clothed Jenny made their way down to the lobby. When they finally got to the bottom and stepped out of the elevator, they saw the awaiting paparazzi.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a glance, they knew that this was going to be chaos, as Haley reached down and picked Jenny up, securely putting her on her hip and Jenny reached up putting her arms around Haley's neck.

As they walked to the door the flashbulbs started, causing Haley to cover Jenny's eyes with her hand. Nathan reached out and pulled open the door. Now the three of them were in plain view and the photographers were shouting questions about their relationship, Jenny and Lucas and Brooke.

Nathan ignored all the questions and grabbed Haley's hand whilst leading her over to his SUV. Nathan packed the baby bags into the car with Jenny's buggy. Haley quickly fastened Jenny in the baby seat in the back, and climbed into the front passenger seat next to Nathan.

Nathan put the keys into the ignition and reversed out of the parking space, after a couple of minutes the song they were listening to finished and the radio presenter started:

"_Here is the debut of the new Haley James song-"_

Haley quickly reached out and shut off the radio, she didn't like hearing her songs on the radio, to her her songs were personal, sure millions of people heard them every day; but that didn't mean she didn't feel emotion when listening to them. And she didn't feel comfortable listening to them in front of people, especially if those people were Nathan.

"Why did you switch it off?"

Haley just shrugged saying "I've heard it before... It's not much, trust me."

"I like Haley James' music." Jenny added from behind them, making it clear that she only saw Haley as Haley and not as Haley James, famous singer.

Nathan and Haley turned to her with smiles on their faces, "Well, I know that Haley James would be happy to know that!" Haley said.

"Daddy bought me her CD, I listen to it ALL the time!" she said with a big grin on her face.

Haley laughed again, she felt grateful to know that Jenny liked her music. She knew that she had a lot of fans, but to her none really meant as much as Jenny.

--

"So Cutie, what animal do you want to see first?" Haley asked as she sat Jenny in the buggy, strapping her in.

"Giraffes!" She shouted. Nathan and Haley laughed at her excitement.

Nathan silently watched Haley interact with Jenny; he could see that Haley loved Jenny very much, he thought at what a great mum Haley would make. _Maybe to our kids?! _Nathan thought. _God Nathan, you aren't even dating, let alone have kids _he immediately scolded himself.

He heard a cough and looked up to see Haley and Jenny standing there laughing at him. He realised that he had been staring at them with a big grin on his face for the last 5 minutes. He slightly blushed before they made their way into the zoo, with Nathan pushing Jenny and Haley walking closely next to him, to any onlooker, they looked like a family having a day at the zoo.

"Giraffes it is then" Haley said still laughing at the look on Nathan's face. _What has gotten into him? _She thought.

"Uhm yeah..." Nathan trailed off, he was embarrassed she'd caught him staring but didn't want her to know, "Today's going to be a good day!" he said as Haley nodded next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the day at the zoo drew to an end the atmosphere was full of sorrow; even though they had all loved every minute of the day the three of them now silently regretting that Haley would be going back to Lucas' apartment tonight. Although the apartment was in fact just next door to Nathan's, they all thought it was too far. Jenny however was the only one to voice her disapproval.

Whilst Nathan was signing some autographs for a couple of Basketball fans who had been staring at him in awe all day, Haley was holding Jenny who was sitting on her hip cuddled into her neck.

"I don't want you to go to your house...I want to play dress up like you said last night. And it would be more fun with you because Uncle Natey never lets me put make-up on him anymore now when we dress up." She let out in a burst of thought.

All of a sudden Haley knew she wanted to hear this story; it was going to be good! "Oh no, why is that?" She asked feigning innocence whilst over dramatising her response.

"Well he used to all the time when we were just playing together, then one time Grandma, Grandpa and Daddy came home and walked in." She giggled remembering her uncle's embarrassment, "They all really laughed... and ever since, he won't let me put make-up on him."

"Oh no... Well normally boys don't wear make-up." She said trying to hide the laugh as she pictured

"He says only pretty girls should wear make-up...You wear make-up because you're pretty." She spoke as Nathan started to walk back towards them, "Uncle Natey!" She called, "Do you think Haley's pretty."

There it was, Nathan was stuck; of course he thought Haley was pretty, well she wasn't pretty- she was beautiful. But did he really want to tell her what he thought; was it going to show how he really felt and more importantly, how did he feel?

He coughed a little out of nervousness. He stood still, the breath catching in his throat as he looked up at Haley and Jenny. Jenny was looking straight at him, as if she'd just asked something simple like what the time was and not possibly one of the most important questions of his life up 'til now, and Haley was looking at anything but Nathan.

"Uhm, Do I think Haley is pretty?" He put his hand to his chin, as if pondering for a moment as Haley grew more impatient and embarrassed and as Jenny giggled at her Uncles act. "Let. Me. Think." He then decided, "I think Haley is very, _very_ beautiful, and even more beautiful because she doesn't even know it!"

Haley looked up toward him, a blush spread across her face along with the most perfect smile Nathan had seen, _Yep_ he thought, _Honest is the best policy. _As Haley thought to herself, _Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!!_

Before she could answer, the basketball fans that had been fawning over Nathan a little while earlier, realised he was with _Haley James._

"Excuse me..." The tall blond haired man spoke up, "Hi, could I have an autograph please?"

"Uh, sure guys, what's your name?" Haley said as she put Jenny down, so she was standing next to her, grabbing onto her jean leg. She gently pushed Jenny behind her leg, so the girl was unseen; she wanted to protect Jenny, and that meant keeping her out of the public's eye and more importantly the tabloids.

She really wasn't in the mood for this; she was having a nice day out with her friend and his niece and the last thing she wanted was to be hassled over an autograph, but once again she was _Haley James_, _America's Sweetheart. _The girl that didn't hurt a soul and who was polite and proper all the time.

"You know, you're much better looking in person. In photos you look _great_ but you look just..._wow!"_ The guy managed to get out, looking very pleased at himself, as his friends gave a chuckle behind him.

Nathan instantly took a disliking to the men; and thought that if Jenny wasn't there he would have told the guy where to stick his autographs.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She replied uneasily, quickly peaking at Nathan who was giving the fans a glare. The compliment was nice, sure but she preferred Nathan's.

Whilst signing a couple of autographs for them, the four guys continued to attempt flirt with Haley. Although, Haley was pretending to be oblivious to it, but Nathan could see it was an act and she was uncomfortable.

"Sorry guys." Nathan broke in when he had enough of them, "We have to get home, you know long day and all. Got to get to _bed."_ He put his arm around Haley's shoulder. 

Jenny decided it was time to cut in too, "Is Haley going to sleep in your bed again? Like a slumber party? Like last night? Then we can wake up together again? Please? We can all stay together in your house again, please?" She questioned frantically, the excitement in her voice bubbling over at the prospect.

Nathan and Haley shared a look and a private smile over last night's occurrences. Whilst the four fans stared on in envy, bewilderment and jealousy.

"We'll talk about it in the car cutie," Haley answered knowing full well that the fans had cameras and were watching all this unfold before them. "Well," She turned back to the fans. "Thanks guys but we really need to get home... Nice too meet you." She said whilst picking Jenny up again and turning towards Nathan, who was still eyeing up the fans in front of them. When he didn't move, or make an effort to move, she nudged him.

"Yeah, Nice to meet you_, bye_." Nathan sarcastically called to the fans as he walked up to the left side of Haley and placed a protective hand below her right elbow.

As they walked into the apartment from their day out, Haley slipped off her shoes and began to chase Jenny around the family room. Nathan watched on as she played with his niece, smiling to himself at the thought of them bonding and Haley getting comfortable in his apartment; as if it were her own. He could get used to this.

AN: sorry about the no updates for ages, i've had a little trouble writing this. Its a lot shorter than i would like but i thought it would be best to update and then try to get ch. 11 done. Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Here is chapter 11 of 'More Than Anyone'. Just to let you know, if you didn't know already that I have posted another story. _

_I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and to answer some questions or whatever:  
__**takeyourplacebo:**_Thanks for the review! I love the way you said I should get rid of the cute kid! So funny. I bought Jenny in to show that Nathan has like hidden depth or emotion that isn't seen at first glance, but I agree that Haley and Nathan need some 'alone time' LOL._  
__**Saderia- Yalebaby- naley19- Angels1991- Jess2303- HJS-NS-23- NaleyAlways4ever- ms.cris- xxktnxx- Pam211- Drama4Zashley-Naley- o-townchick- imaginemex- SluttyDeb- TSCute4U- Helen15- dkwr07- LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr- naley4ever2333- Naleylove2711- snowriter- RedRoom232- takeyourplacebo- naleyalwaysn4ever **_

_Chapter 12 takes place straight after this one. But I don't know when I will have time to put it up as I am going to The V Festival this weekend. And I can't wait! I'm going to be seeing the likes of Amy Winehouse, Muse, Stereophonics, OneRepublic, Kooks, kings of leon, lenny kravitz (the list just goes on and on) But I am totally depressed that I didn't go last year to see The Killers! ___

_Anyway sorry for the long AN. But I wanted to thank you all! Please read and Review!!_

_**Chapter 11**_

Each week, Nathan has two days of four hour basketball practice, at least. Normally when he takes care of Jenny for Jake he either blows practice off, or takes her with him and she colours and plays in the corner of the court.

This time was different though; he had Haley.

When he had mentioned to her that he had practice for these two days, she leapt at the chance to look after Jenny.

So after a four hour practice, he made his way up to his apartment, eager to see his girls.

He unlocked the door, and quietly opened it so they couldn't hear him come in. Almost as soon as he opened the door, he was struck by the smell of homemade cooking and baking. He heard jenny's little laugh come from the kitchen, so decided to make his way towards the noise. He stood in the door way, marvelling the sight before him. Haley dressed in a casual pair of jeans and plain t-shirt, hair in a messy bun and wearing Nathan's pink frilly apron, flour all over her face.

He sighed, she looked beautiful. Hearing the sigh coming from the door, Haley turned towards him, the smile on her face making its way into a full blown grin. He covered his face with a grin that matched hers.

Unaware of the moment, Jenny squealed and pounced on her uncle. "Uncle Natey's home! Haley! He's home!"

Giggling at the little girl, Haley said, "Yeah I see Sweetie."

"Hey." Nathan said quietly, staring at her.

"Hi." She replied sweetly, not needing to say anything else at that moment.

"Uh, I'm gunna go take a shower real quick, cos of practice, and then I'm all yours for the night." He said with a wink, before turning to Jenny and placing a small kiss on her cheek, before backing into the living area. "A cold shower." He muttered to himself once out of hearing range.

After 10 minutes, Jenny got bored of waiting for her uncle and instead on following Haley, mimicking her every action. When she heard the doorbell ring, Haley called for Nathan, unsure whether she would step over some sort out boundary by answering his front door. When he didn't reply, she scooped Jenny up and placed her on her hip.

"Hi, can I help you?" She answered the door to a small older blonde woman.

"Grandma!" Jenny squealed.

"Hey Jenny-Bunny." She gushed over her granddaughter, and then returned to Haley. "Sorry, I'm Deb Scott, Nathan's mum, nice to meet you."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, how rude of me, come in. Come in, I mean it's not even my apartment, its Nathan's. Your son's who am I to invite you into your son's apartment." Haley Rambled.

Deb chuckled at the girl in front of her, clearly flustered and a bit embarrassed. "Honey, seriously breathe. It's Ok." She said patting Haley's arm, knowing it would instantly calm her.

"Right, sorry. Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Haley James." Haley greeted holding out her hand.

Deb was having none of it, and pulled Haley into a hug. "Sweetie, everyone in America knows who you are!" Laughing at Haley's blush.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right there." She replied putting Jenny down, who was bored with the adult conversation and took place in front of the TV watching a random cartoon. "Nathan's just in the shower, he shouldn't be too long. Would you like a coffee?" she asked leading Deb into the kitchen.

"Sure, thank you." She looked round the kitchen, flour and cake mixture everywhere. "I can see you've had some fun this afternoon."

"Yeah, actually the most fun I've had in sometime. Jenny and I cooked whilst Nathan was at basketball practice."

"Speaking of my rouge of a son, I have to thank you."

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Haley said, genuinely confused.

"He's known you what? Around a week. Before you, he was in tabloids nearly every day, with the wrong girls in the wrong places. And from what I can see, you changed him for the better."

"Oh, well I haven't really helped Nathan on the media side of things; I got him into some sticky situations to say the least. But he doesn't seem that bad, I mean, sure I have seen some tabloids in the past, and I always figured he would be rude, obnoxious and a womaniser, but since I've known him he's done nothing but be kind, and sweet."

Haley looked at Deb's face, it was unreadable and for a minute Haley thought she had said something to upset or anger Deb, until she launched herself into Haley's arms with one of the biggest hugs she had ever received.

"You're a keeper, you are!" she said excitedly, already planning the wedding.

"Uhm, Mrs Scott, Nathan and I are strictly friends." _Sad but true, _Haley thought to herself.

"Not for long, especially if I have anything to do with it," grinning towards Haley, "Trust me Nathan likes you a lot! He cares about you a lot too. And it's Deb, not Mrs Scott."

Beaming a massive smile at Deb, Haley carried on making the coffee.

10 minutes later, Nathan was standing in front of his bed room mirror, coaching himself.

_Aftershave, where is it?!_ He wondered, finding the fragrance, he dabbed it on his skin, and for good measure, sprayed it into the air, twirling around in it. _Oh God! I did NOT just do THAT! _

He made his way out of his bedroom, taking a quick glance towards the bed, smiling at the events that had taken place the night before. He finally stepped out into the hallway and into the living area, where Jenny still occupied the sofa and TV. He stood watching her for a few moments before he heard two sets of laughter. Straight away he knew it was Haley, but he couldn't quite place the other laugh. _Oh God, no no no no no! Not my Mum please not my mum. _He thought to himself.

Rushing into the kitchen, he saw his mother and Haley sitting at the small table both with a mug of coffee laughing hysterically at something.

"Hey, nice shower?" Haley greeted, as Deb turned in her seat to see her son.

"Yeah thanks, Hey Mum." He leant down and kissed her cheek. "What are you two laughing at?" He asked, already knowing that his mum was rolling out the old stories from his childhood.

"Just a couple of stories, nothing much," Deb replied coyly.

Nathan was about to persist and ask more when Haley spoke up, "You know you can't go round stealing school buses, you could get arrested." Raising her eyebrows at him as he groaned.

"That, was many, many years ago." He thought of the incident in hand where he had won the state championship the first time, and it was his idea to celebrate with the team by stealing the bus.

"And I suppose I'm in the clear because that story isn't that embarrassing, if anything it shows off my great imagination and skills!" He said cockily.

Both women occupying the room laughed at his boastfulness. But Deb quickly got into action.

"So, I'm taking Jenny tonight, and you two are going out!" It was clear there was no room for arguments.

_I love my Mum! _Nathan thought. Looking towards Haley though, his thoughts were sidetracked. She seemed to be out of place, a small blush creeping on to her face. _Here's my chance _he thought.

"So what do you say, Hales? Me, you, dinner, conversation. Sounds like the best date out there!" Making it clear it would be a date, and not just a dinner between friends.

"I would love to, HotShot." She replied thankfully, after she had worried what category their dinner would be in.

Deb sat in the corner of the kitchen watching her son and Haley James. She laughed to herself, _Phase one complete!_ The excitement of a more than likely relationship between the two was enough to make her want to burst.

"That's settled then." She said, standing up. "Come on Jenny-Bunny. We're going home and then Haley and Uncle Nate are going out!" She called now picking up her granddaughter. "Bye!"

"Bye Uncle Natey and Haley." Jenny screeched as the front door shut, leaving Haley and Nathan standing in a now empty apartment staring at each other.

Breaking the more than comfortable silence after a couple of minutes, Nathan spoke up. "So, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah sure, I better go get ready then."

"Ok, 7 it is then." He said, kissing her on the cheek as she walked past. Haley pulled back after his lips left her face and looked him squarely in the eyes, gently stroking a bit of hair from his head.

"Seven." She muttered. Sliding her hand back down his cheek and jaw and carried on walking out the apartment.

"Yeah Seven." Nathan muttered again, not believing the events that had just unfolded in front of him. He grabbed his phone quickly texting a small message. Then rushing out of the kitchen, and into his wardrobe to find the perfect outfit to wear on his _date _with Haley. He sighed.

He looked at his watch, 5.30.

Meanwhile, next door in Lucas' vacant apartment, Haley in a panic mode rummaged through her entire wardrobe.

_5.30, s_he thought, _an hour and a Half to do everything and find the perfect outfit. _

Coming up empty handed trying to find her outfit, she let out a desperate groan.

"Why is Brooke in New York!?"


	12. Chapter 12

_So here it is, Chapter 12. Hope you like it, thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter, please remember to review this one so I know if you liked it. Also check out my other 2 stories, I have started, and my oneshot; which are all Naley. _

_**CHAPTER 12:**_

"Why is Brooke in New York?!" Haley shouted to herself as she threw the remnants of her closet o the floor.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialled Brooke's number, "Tutor Girl! Long time no speak! How's your Boy Toy doing?"

"Tigger, so not the time for jokes- I have a date and I need the perfect outfit."

Brooke gasped on the other side of the line, feigning innocence she asked, "A date? With who?!" She wanted Haley to confess.

"NATHAN!" She screamed in response, "Who else would it be Brooke?!"

Brooke squealed at the news, "Finally! You've been vibing on him forever. He's so right for you. Even if he did hit my Broody, I mean-"

"Listen Brooke." Haley interrupted what she was sure to be a very long and in truth very boring rant. "First of all I've known Nathan for little over a week. Secondly he only hit 'your Broody' because he thought he was cheating on me. And finally, I mean this as nicely as possible, please shut up. I only have like an hour and a half and I can't find an outfit."

"An hour and a half. An hour and a half?!" Brooke shouted, "Why so soon?"

"Look if you must know his mother put us up to it- now what am I going to wear?"

"Right try this..."

An hour and twenty five minutes later, a very anxious Nathan slowly made his way out of his apartment and along the hallway to Lucas'.

Stopping before he got to the door, he looked round as if being watched, took a shaky breath and raised his hand to knock. He pulled his hand back, quickly smoothing his shirt down, as if creased. Checking himself over, he pulled his hand back up and knocked on the front door.

On the other side of the door, Haley was frantically running round looking for the shoes Brooke had told her to wear, hearing the door, she muttered a curse, "Be right there!" She shouted.

Finally she found her heals, and slid them on, quickly walking to the door. She reached down, smoothing her clothes the same way Nathan had done only a few moments earlier, sighing she opened the door.

Nathan stood there, jaw dropped to the floor, speechless. Haley stood in front of him, hair down falling behind her shoulders and down her back, loose curls framing her face, in a deep purple strapped bubble dress.

"Y-you look amazing Hales." He managed after a couple of moments.

"You look pretty good yourself, Scott." Haley replied, trying to ignore the blush spreading over her body.

Moving closer to Haley, Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist, "Are you ready to go?"

She turned towards him, flashing him a grin. "Totally." She pulled the door shut behind her and they walked towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Haley questioned as they walked towards the lobby where they had first met.

"Just... around." Nathan replied with a mischievous smile. They made their way towards the lobby doors, bracing themselves for the onslaught of photographers.

"This should be good." Haley predicted laughing at Nathan.

"'Course it will be darlin'. You're on a date with _Nathan Scott." _He joke in a southern accent making Haley hysterical with laughter.

Coming closer to the door, Haley took hold of his hand, lacing his fingers together with hers and quickly breaking a path way into the photographers, ignoring the shouts of enquiry.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Where do Lucas Roe and Brooke Davis fit into your relationship?"

"Who is the little girl from this week?"

Ignoring the flashes of light and the questions, Haley whispered to Nathan, "You know, about this date, I don't actually like surprises."

Chuckling slightly at their situation and her timing, Nathan replied, "Oh don't worry, after tonight you will. Trust me," He smirked adding, "Darlin'" once again in his best attempt at a southern accent.

Finally they climbed into Nathan's SUV, Haley still laughing and Nathan with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry about my Mum, she can be a bit... full on sometimes." Nathan said trying to use the nicest term he could think of.

"Nah, your Mum is great, so funny. Especially since I got an insight to 'Nathan Scott childhood and teenage years'" Haley said smiling at the memories of that afternoon, causing Nathan to groan. "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be on this date."

He turned slightly to look at her. "We would have ended up on a date eventually though."

Haley laughed giving Nathan a look, "Wow," she said, "Mr. Over confident."

"I can't help it," he sighed playfully. "You're just so damn attracted to me, it was inevitable."

"Well, you are NBA hot-shot-Scott." She laughed carrying on the banter.

"Ok, we're here." Nathan pulled the SUV over and cut the engine. Haley turned towards him, shocked. She looked out the window again, they were stopped at the park they had taken walks in for the last week.

"Nathan, that was like less than a 2 minute drive. And why are we at the park?!"

"It's nice here. Come on." He climbed out of the car and walked over to her side, taking her hand in his, walking further into the grassed area.

"To be honest with you Nate, I thought we were going to dinner." Haley voiced her surprise over the location of their date.

"Yeah we are." Nathan said as he turned her around.

"Nathan?! " Haley gasped at the sight before her, it was beautiful. In front of them, stood a small table and two chairs on the end of the pier, that lead to the pond. Lighting the darkening park was hundreds of candles, spread over the grass, table and the small pier.

"How did you manage to do this in an hour and a half?!" she asked.

He took her hand once again, slowly leading her down to the table and chairs awaiting them.

"I called in a couple of favours. And I finally gave my assistant something to do." He simply replied.

His reply however had been an understatement; this had been the most organised, expensive and nerve racking date he'd ever planned and been on. And it was only their first.

"You're assistant? I didn't even know you had one."

"I don't really, I just pay him, my manager made me get one. I don't really use him. Well, until now."

Looking over to Haley at that moment he could see that all the fuss and the effort was worth it. Her face, a mixture of shock, happiness, nervousness and beauty made everything worthwhile.

Reaching their table, he regretfully let go of her small delicate hand and pulled her chair out for her. A small grin broke out on Haley's face as she took her seat, whispering a shy, "Thank You."

Nathan moved to the table, lifting up the covers from over their meals, receiving a small gasp and then a laugh from Haley.

"Mac 'n' Cheese." She laughed, "Food of the Gods." She carried on, this time joined by Nathan.

"I know." He said, taking the bottle of wine sitting on the side. "Wine?" He asked, seeing her nod, he poured some in her glass then his own, before finally taking his seat.

"Nathan..." Haley began, "This... This is just too much." Clearly astonished by his effort and the vast beauty surrounding them.

"It's just a picnic in the park."

"This is the best picnic I have ever been to then." She joked looking round, "Heck, this is the best date I've ever been on, and we've only been here for what? 10 minutes." She laughed.

"Me too," Nathan replied. "But it's because of my company not the meal, candles or whatever. It's you."

Not used to sharing his feelings this much, a slight blush spread across Nathan's cheeks, causing Haley to give a small giggle.

"Thank you." She said, leaning over and kidding him on the cheek. Pulling back she saw her mark.

"Come here." She laughed once again, leaning over and rubbing the lip gloss of his face.

They settled down and started eating, chatting about anything and everything.

"This is like THE best Mac 'n' Cheese in LA. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it." He shrugged.

"Seriously?! Nathan when did you possibly have time to make this on top of everything.

"It's Macaroni and Cheese, Hales. It's one of the easiest and quickest meals in history."

"Hmm." Haley said jokingly, "I'm going to have to keep you around."

"Can't get enough of _the _Scott, I see." Nathan replied cockily, with a smirk on his face.

"Nah... Maybe I could hire you as my personal chef." Haley said, trying not to laugh when she saw the smirk Nathan held on his face a moment ago fall.

"It's good though. I mean if this basketball thing you seem to have going on at the moment doesn't work out; you can come work for me." She carried on.

Nathan looked on, baffled at Haley's new found confidence; he was loving every second of it.

The smirk reappeared on Nathan's face as a new thought popped into his head.

"Oh yeah? What sort of _benefits_ would I get?" He said making it obvious that dental plans were the last thing on his mind.

Catching on to his rather obvious innuendo, Haley felt herself become very hot, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks in a matter of seconds.

Calming herself down she replied, "We can sort that out later." Grinning at him.

Finally they finished their dinners, and started to walk slowly round the park, hands linked together.

"I love this park." Haley said, randomly comments, looking around at the surrounding area. "We've made a lot of memories in here in the past week, the three of us."

"Yeah we have." Nathan agreed, smiling whilst remembering the previous week; one of the best in his life.

"When is Jenny going back with your brother-in-law?" Haley said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Well, my mum's got her for the whole of tomorrow and then she comes back to me for a couple of days."

"Do you still want to meet tomorrow for lunch then? Seeing as I won't have to look after Jenny."

The original plan had been for Haley to look after Jenny whilst Nathan was at practice, then for them to come to the stadium and the three of them would go for lunch together.

"Yeah of course." He said eagerly. "I have already told security that you would be coming so they will let you straight in."

"OK, sure. Looking forward to it... So what now?" Haley asked.

"What?!" Nathan teased. "Not happy with the, and I quote, 'best Mac 'n' Cheese in LA'? You want _more."_ He carried on, drawing out the 'more' for emphasis.

They both laughed as Haley playfully hit his chest. "You're too cocky for your own good."

"Well, luckily for you; we've only just started." He quickly pulled her along, making their way out the park to his SUV.


	13. Chapter 13

_**An:**__  
http: /s302.photo bucket.co m/a lbums/nn82/nkh h923/?acti onview ¤tBu; bbledre ss.jpg_

_Hey sorry for the really long wait, but we started school and everythings just been really busy. Anyway above is the link for Haley's dress, just remember to take out the spaces- hopefully it will work. _

_PS, I got tickets to the killers!! Eek but my Gavin DeGraw tickets stilllll haven't come yet.!  
Hope you like it... R&R_

_**Chapter 13:**_

"_OK, sure. Looking forward to it... So what now?" Haley asked. _

"_What?!" Nathan teased. "Not happy with the, and I quote, 'best Mac 'n' Cheese in LA'? You want more." He carried on, drawing out the 'more' for emphasis. _

_They both laughed as Haley playfully hit his chest. "You're too cocky for your own good." _

"_Well, luckily for you; we've only just started." He quickly pulled her along, making their way out the park to his SUV._

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked whilst laughing. "First of all, what's the rush." She laughed. "And what about all the mess we left, we can't just leave it. A fire will start or something."

He laughed, walking closer to the SUV and it's a joining photographers. "Hales, I told you, my assistant will take care of everything. Come on." He helped her into the car, quickly going round to the driver's side, covering his face from the flashes.

Climbing in he started the car up and sped off.

They arrived at their destination 15 minutes later.

Haley looked up in surprise before happily muttering, "Dinner and a movie."

Since her celebrity, she had been on a few dates, most of them, her date couldn't care less where they went as long as he got his photo in the next issue of 'US magazine'. Nathan was different, he didn't want to be in the tabloids, and actually cared about giving her the best date.

He looked over to her, happy to see she was still enjoying the date even though she hadn't been to a restaurant that cost 200 dollars for half a plate of salad, like his other dates usually liked.

Of course, the date he had planned out this evening had totalled a bit more than that, but it was unique, special and well worth it.

Walking towards the ticket booth, he linked his fingers through hers again: he felt that tonight he couldn't _not _touch her, and holding hands ultimately was perfect.

He squeezed her hand for both recognition and reassurance and was replied with a large grin.

"So what do you want to see?" He asked once they joined the queue, drawing attention from the customers around them.

"Uhmm, how about _Strangers!"_

He turned to the woman just about ready to book the tickets when she looked up at them with a bored expression on her face, which changed completely when she saw her next customers.

"Ohhh my Godddd." She announced, drawing more attention to the pair. "You're _Him." _She said pointing towards Nathan, "And, you're _Her_." She said pointing at Haley. "I mean I heard rumours but I never... Wow!"

Nathan was starting to get pissed; he was a guy on a date with a girl, who he happened to like a lot, and they had to be subjected to this.

He turned back to the girl, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, we are _us._ Now can we have 2 tickets for Strangers?" Nathan said pulling out the money and laying it in front of her. "_Please!"_

"Oh my God, yeah of course." She tapped on her computer, turning to them, with a massive smile on her face. "Can I have your autographs please?"

Nathan sighed, worried it was ruining Haley's so-far perfect night.

Seeing his state, she quickly squeezed his hand, as he had done to her earlier, before turning to the girl herself. "Sure Sweetie, what's your name?" Quickly writing her name out on the paper in front of her, before pushing it in front of Nathan, who quickly carelessly scribbled his.

Finally getting their tickets they walked towards into the theatre and for the snacks, and opting for a bit of everything, of course paid for by Nathan, although protested by Haley.

They settled into their seats, ignoring the stares and whispering around them.

"I can't believe that girl; it looked like she was going to hold our tickets ransom, for our autographs." Nathan said, still slightly annoyed.

Haley laughed at him, "Nathan, we get it everywhere. Should you be used to it by now?"

"Yeah I suppose I am, although I don't think anyone should get used to it, it's not normal... it just annoys me sometimes, that me playing the game I love is the reason I... we get followed or bothered or just watched."

She reached over, gently caressing his jaw, losing herself in the softness of his skin. She sighed, not really knowing what to say to him, knowing that he was upset because they were together but other people were watching them like hawks.

As the film began, and the lights dimmed, she turned in her seat, towards the screen, whilst leaning back onto Nathan's side, as he lifted his arm around her shoulder so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

About half way through the film, Nathan knew it was the wrong choice in movie; Haley obviously didn't like scary movies. As the loud music started to pump through the speakers she whimpered and edged closer to him. He gently moved so her eyes weren't shielded by his chest, leaning down to her ear, and whispering, "Come on let's get out of here."

Still jumpy and scared to look at the screen she just nodded and ducked her head back down.

They quietly stood up, working their ways past the other movie goers, Nathan guiding Haley down the stairs, as she was still unable to look up in fear of seeing the screen.

As the doors behind them slammed shut, Haley finally looking up, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be like _that."_

He laughed, "It's ok, do you just wanna head back?"

She was a bit more upset at herself now, her choice in movie meant that her night with Nathan was cut shorter than it had to be. Looking down to the ground, she mumbled "Yeah Sure."

Once they had pulled up to the apartment complex and carried on upstairs, Nathan wasn't sure what to do; Haley had stayed in his apartment, in his bed, next to him, since Jenny had insisted on it. But now Jenny was with Deb and it was just Haley and him.

He walked to Lucas' door, and they both stopped, somewhat awkwardly. He knew he liked her a lot, more than the other girls he usually took out, and he was sure that everyone knew. But he wasn't sure on how to act, normally they went back to her place and he left once she fell asleep, but with Haley he wanted to date, to have a relationship that wasn't just based on sex.

"Thank you for a great night." Haley said, pulling him out of his thought.

"It was nothing; I really enjoyed myself, even the film." He laughed, telling the truth, he had enjoyed her pressed into him; it was as if they fit together. "I'll see you tomorrow, for lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah defiantly." She smiled the nervousness and awkwardness of the situation coming back to her.

He slowly leaned in, his hand silently working its way up to Haley's face; tucking her hair away from her eyes and then stroking her cheek and jaw. Her eyes fluttered slightly, as her arms travelled up his side and joined around his neck.

Their lips collided softly, not rushed, not too fiercely, just perfectly.

Slowly and regretfully they both pulled back, Nathan leaning his forehead against hers, breathing her in. He sighed, knowing it was late and their date was over.

"Goodnight." His voice was hoarse from the kiss, his eyes full of lust.

Haley giggled feeling like a teenager all over again; reaching up and wiping off the smudged lipstick from his lips, whilst whispering "Goodnight, Nate."

She turned to the open door, slowly making her way in, sheepishly smiling to him before closing the door.

About 2 hours later, they both lay in bed, unable to sleep, thinking of their date that evening.

Haley made her way out of the apartment, creeping down the hall, unsure of what she was doing and what was going to happen. She tapped on the door, loud enough for Nathan to hear, and quiet enough not to disrupt the other neighbours in the complex.

Hearing the knock, Nathan made his way to his front door. He pulled it open and sleepily grinned as he saw Haley standing there, in a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts she had worn a couple of days previously.

"I couldn't sleep." She said embarrassedly.

His grin grew, wordlessly taking her hand and leading her into his apartment and to his room.

They climbed in bed, still silent as Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as she laid her head on his chest, drawing imaginary circles on his top.

He kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Hales."

"Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! There's no other excuse except Life has gotten in the way. Hopefully I still have some of my readers, but I am thinking that I might take the story off. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 14**

Haley woke again the next day with a smile on her face; she'd been noticing this happening a lot lately and knew exactly the reason. She turned towards Nathan, thinking about the night before.

Nathan had been awake for around 15 minutes before he felt Haley stir beside him. She looked so comfy and peaceful he hadn't moved in fear of waking her. So when she turned towards him she saw him wide awake with a grin on his face, leaning to his side slightly able to see her. She arched her eyebrow to him and he lowered himself back down on the bed and pulled her closer, loving the smell and look of her hair spread across his pillows.

She laughed at him, "Nathan, how long have you been up?"

He realised that she might be a bit freaked out by him watching her sleep so he lied a bit, "Only a couple of minutes. I was just about to get up."

"Oh..." She said sounding rather regretful. Looking up towards Nathan's face he saw him about to ask her why she was upset, so she decided to tell him before he had the chance, "I was wondering, if we could just stay here for a bit longer... Like this?"

He smiled at her before pulling the covers over them more.

"Yeah, like this" Nathan replied softly as he pulled her even closer to him. She stretched her arm over his waist and laid her head back down on his chest, sighing contently. Haley starts to drift off back to sleep as she feels Nathan caressing her hair slowly and gently.

She woke up again around 2 hours later to an empty bed, she lent up to make sure Nathan wasn't in the bathroom or that she could hear him wandering around the apartment before she realised he had left for practice.

Haley looked towards the clock and saw she had an hour and a half before she had to go to the stadium to meet Nathan, she was about to get up when she saw a note next to the alarm with her name on.

Reaching forward she picked it up and unfolded the paper, reading what was written in it.

_Hales,  
Had to go to practice... I didn't want to wake you.  
I should be finished at around 1, so come to the stadium and we'll grab lunch.  
See you then, Nate x_

She smiled to herself as she pushed the covers off her body and walked towards the front door. When she got to the door she turned round and looked around the apartment, the place that felt more like home than anywhere else recently. She thought about how much everything had changed in the last six months, and how she had grown as a person because of it. Sighing, lost in thought she opened the door gave another quick glance at Nathan's apartment before walking out with a massive grin on her face.

Across town, Nathan was in a similar mood. His game was the best he'd played in ages and he was having a good time whilst playing it. Normally he felt a sense of fear when he played; fear that he wouldn't be good enough and he wouldn't score.

He walked over to the sideline and drank some water before turning to his team mate, Damien West.

'Alright West? How's your girlfriend?' Nathan asked, not really wanting to know the details of his relationship but trying to make conversation.

Damien laughed before replying, 'What you haven't heard?' He didn't wait for Nathan to reply to carry on, 'Dumped her last week mate, she was getting too attached... Anyway what's this I hear about you and a certain Haley James.'

By now 'Skills' Taylor, Tim Smith, Junk and Fergie had joined their group and started to join the conversation. As Haley's name was mentioned the team joked around 'oh-ing'

Nathan chuckled to himself, 'Nothing really, we've been on a date so far, but it's going good.' He could feel his smile grow as he talked about her.

'Aw Natey-Poo's in love', Fergie joked as he nudged Junk who laughed along.

Nathan chose to ignore his friends and carry on talking, 'Actually she should be here in like 30 minutes, we're grabbing something to eat.'

'Woah!' Skills laughed, 'Brave man, bringing a girl like her to a place like this. The jaws will hit the floor as soon as she walks in. Not to mention what people will say.'

Although his friends were only joking and he laughed along to the best of his abilities, Nathan couldn't help but become a little worried as they carried on joking.

Finally the group were broken up as Brian 'Whitey' Durham, head coach for the LA. Lakers blew his whistle and shouted for them to end the mother's meeting and get back to practice. He slowly huffed and turned his back on them before walking off the court and into a corridor.

Haley was early, nearly 30 minutes early. She didn't want to disrupt Nathan's practice but at the same time she really wanted to see him. Working her way through the stadium's millions of corridors she happened to come across a fierce looking older man, who she recognised but for the life of her couldn't place where she'd seen him before.

She put on a warm smile as he grew closer, and the man's smile grew too; as if hers was infectious.

'I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but I need to find the court and the security guard pointed me out to where I have to go, but that was around 6 left turns and 8 right turns ago. So I'm kinda lost and have no idea where to go and no idea who to ask.' She rambled on nervously.

'It's all right Darlin' just follow me.' The man said as he turned back to the place he'd just come from. He turned to face her again, 'I'm Whitey' He held out his hand for her to shake, which she took and said.

'Haley James, please to meet you.'

The old man's smile grew even more as she said her name. 'Oh Darlin' I know who you are.' He chuckled before carrying on, 'Of course I know who you are. Scott hasn't stopped blabbering on about you for an age.' He laughed at his own joke, before turning back to Haley, whose cheeks had turned a shade brighter.

He stopped and looked at her, 'He's changed you know, I used to have to try and knock some sense into him all the time, but since you've been round he's been on a high.'

Haley beamed a massive smile at him, 'I really like him.'

Whitey laughed quickly, before saying, 'I can tell Sweetheart. They're just down there, still practicing but just go right ahead. I'll be seeing you around, Haley.' He finished it off with a smile before turning around and walking back down the corridor.

Haley's eyes followed the old man down the way and she called out to him. 'Thank You!'

She suddenly became very nervous again, being left on her own, having to walk onto the court full of Nathan's colleagues and friends; she wanted to make a good impression.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened out her clothes, patted her hair and tugged her jacket before stepping forward and into the view of a couple of the players.

Nathan was distracted from dunking the ball by a couple of his team whistling and shouting at something or someone. Turning around he saw Haley standing in the corner on her own, looking very uncomfortable as his friends leered at her.

He glared at a few of them, jogging over to her quickly, trying not to pay attention to the numerous cat-calls and whistles that were echoing round the hall.

As Haley saw him coming over to her, the uncertain smile on her face changed to one of happiness, he stopped in front of her and ran his hand up and down her arm before placing a small but lingering kiss on her cheek.

When he kissed her the noises from his friends grew even more, making him turn to face them, calling out, 'OK, get back to practice!' Before turning back to Haley and greeting her. 'Hey.'

'Hey back... Sorry I'm early, I hope you don't mind it's just I didn't really know where I was going and I didn't want to be late, so I thought early was better than late...' She rambled as he pulled her over to the stands and sat her down.

'Hales,' He laughed, 'I just need to shower and change and then we'll go, Ok?'

'Ok.' She smiled and nodded as he signalled to his friends that he was going to change and walked off the court.

As soon as she was gone, four guys walked over and introduced themselves.

'Hey, I'm skills, this is Junk and Fergie and that thing there is Tim. It's nice to meet you.'

Standing up again, Haley held out her hand for them all to shake, 'Hi, I'm Haley. Nice to meet you too.'

'I can see why Nate likes you, you're fine.' Tim said as he kissed the hand Haley had held out for him to shake. She looked at the others, as if pleading for them to get him off.

'Dude, if Scott sees you, he's gunna beat your ass.' Fergie said as he laughed at Tim.

Tim took a step back from Haley almost instantly, provoking a gentle laugh from Haley.

'Sooo, Haley, what's going on with you and Natey-boy?' Junk asked, with a small grin appearing on his face. Haley looked to the other boys, trying to figure out what her reply could be, and noticed that they all had the same look gracing their faces.

'We've been on one date, so it's all good really.' She stammered, a red tint appearing on her face. _Hurry up Nate,_ she thought.

'Oh right,' Skills broke in. 'We'll Nate hasn't stopped talking about you since you turned up. Praising you for looking after Jenny, telling everyone how beautiful you are. Not what we are used to from our man Nate.'

She smiled thinking about Nathan telling his friends about her, as she had done the same to Brooke and Peyton.

Before she could reply, Nathan walked back onto the court, a large bag slung over his shoulder. He walked towards them, his hair glistening from where he had just been in the shower, making Haley think back to him walking out of the bathroom the morning they took Jenny to the zoo, in nothing but a towel.

He came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, whilst nodding a greeting to his friends.

'Hey, ready to go?' He whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss onto her temple.

All Haley could do was let out a strangled, 'Uhm Hum.' Her thoughts still focusing on the image of Nathan in front of her in a towel.


	15. Chapter 15

_I just want to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! _

_(OMGOTH23, SADERIA, NALEYLOVE2711, RITAOTH-HOMEANDAWAYFAN, J., WWUFANOTH, OTH23OTH23, MEL, NALEY19! _I hope I didn't miss anyone out!_)You guys seriously rock, I had a load of reviews last chapter and they were all so good. I'm keeping the story for the time being because of the response last week, which has also given me inspiration to write this chapter! Beware however, that it is 1.30 in the morning as I'm writing this so I am so tired and there may be a few mistakes, if there are, I apologise. Also, I pinched one of my favourite bits from the film 'Fever Pitch.' Please Read and Review, it made me feel so much more confident with writing last time! Thanks! _

**Chapter 15:**

Haley didn't know when it happened, but they had started to make their way to Nathan's car. She cleared her throat; the image of Nathan's half naked finally beginning to fade away, as she noticed Nathan's worried looks.

'Are you OK?' He asked the worry evident on his face and in his voice. 'You kinda' zoned out on me.' He touched her forehead, trying to feel her temperature, which made Haley's temperature rise even more.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... Just a bit- Uh- I have a small headache.' She lied, trying to make up an excuse.

'Do you want to just go back to mine then?' He asked still fussing over her. She swatted his hand away, laughing.

'No, I'll be fine in a couple of minutes.' She grinned up at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his car. 'Come on, I'm Starving!'

He laughed at her sudden change, but said nothing just gently squeezing her hand before unlocking the car and opening her door for her.

Around ten minutes later and they pulled up to Roberto's Restaurant. Haley found herself laughing, remembering the time she saw Nathan here with his girlfriend.

Nathan quirked his eyebrow up and faced her, wondering what she was laughing at.

'I just remembered your girlfriend I met here.' She pulled a face, jumping out of the car. 'I didn't like her... What was her name again?... Emma? No, Emilia? Oh! No that's it, EMILY! Nope, didn't like her one bit.'

She looked back at Nathan, who now had a massive grin on his face. 'You're JELOUS!' he proclaimed victoriously, pointing at her, and then leaning in to pinch her sides.

'No I am not jealous! What is there to be jealous of?' She said, but carried on muttering to herself.

Nathan leant over and kissed her cheek. 'Nothing.' He said, 'There's nothing to be jealous of.'

They carried on walking towards the restaurant before Nathan started to talk again. 'I was you know... Jealous I mean. Emily wasn't even a girlfriend; I'd, uh _seen_ her a few times before. And when I saw Lucas with you, I got really jealous and phoned her. We didn't even get to eat; she annoyed me so much that I ended the date before it even really started.'

As the information begun to sink in for Haley, she smiled, leaning on to his arm as they walked hand in hand. 'I was jealous.' She mumbled quietly, ashamed to admit it.

Nathan laughed quietly to himself before saying; 'I know.'

Hours later, after they'd eaten and gone back to Nathan's apartment the pair sat on his sofa, watching old black and white movies. Or rather, Haley watched the movies, with great love and fascination, whilst Nathan watched Haley in awe.

Slowly the pair fell asleep together, but Nathan woke again in the middle of the night to find Haley nearly falling onto the floor. He gently nudged her, only getting a slight grunt in response.

Regrettably, Nathan moved himself so he was off the sofa, hovering above Haley who still lay asleep. He slid his arm under her and picked her up, shuffling tiredly to his bedroom. Thinking to himself that lately it has earned the title of '_their bedroom'._

Sitting her on his bed, he gently shook her again, 'Hales' he whispered.

'Mhmm'

'You need to get into some pyjamas.'

'Ok.' She yawned before closing her eyes again.

'No, no, come on we need to get you changed.' He frantically looked around his room, his eyes landing on his wardrobe. He turned back to her, pushing her hair behind her ears, are stroking her face. 'Hales, I'm just gunna get you some stuff to wear Ok?'

Not bothering to wait for the response he knew he wasn't going to get, he tiptoed to the wardrobe taking out a pair of basketball shorts and a loose fitting shirt, before making his way back to her.

'Haaaaley,' He said in a sing-song voice. 'Come on, you're going to lift your arms and I'm going pull your tee shirt over your head. Ok? I won't look so don't worry.'

Haley done as she was told, lifting her arms, as Nathan slid the top off, before quickly looking down. 'OK, I looked... I looked, I'm sorry.' He said jokingly.

She laughed sleepily as Nathan slid his shirt over her.

'Shorts are next, alright Hales?'

'Yeah.' She said slowly unbuttoning her jeans and pulled them down slightly, now extremely aware that Nathan was with in reaching distance, but reminding herself that it was too soon for _that kind of reaching._

Slipping on his shorts, she quickly pulled back the covers before diving in to them, sighing peacefully. She was already a sleep when Nathan changed and slid in behind her, pulling her body flush with his and quickly falling asleep too.

As she awoke, Haley was aware of two things:

The first being that Nathan's arm was still wrapped around her extremely tightly, whilst his body remain up against hers.

The second thing being, that getting woken up by the doorbell was very, _very_ annoying.

She knew straight away also, that Nathan was never going to answer the door, considering he was still very much asleep, and lightly snoring in her ear. She reached over and lifted the quilt, padding out of the bedroom and over to the front door.

She pulled it open, smiling widely when she saw both Deb and Jenny. Pulling Jenny into her arms and around her hip as she launched herself at Haley's legs, Haley turned to Deb, who held something herself.

A very familiar smirk. She couldn't understand what Deb was so happy about until she looked down at herself to find that she has an extremely dishevelled appearance and wore only Nathan's clothes.

'It's not like that,' she stuttered, blushing possibly more than she ever had done. 'I mean, we aren't like that... We'll I'm not like that, I haven't _you know_.'

Deb's face seemed to fall as she proceeded into her son's apartment.

'I'm waiting until I'm married to have sex.' Haley elaborated; making sure Jenny was out of the room before saying anything.

A couple of minutes later, Nathan walked in to the kitchen, with a very excited Jenny in his arms, to find his mother and Haley yet again, sitting around, having a coffee and a good chat.

'...I know what it's like Hun,' He heard his mother say. 'I completely understand I made Dan wait until we were married too. Dan, that's Nathan's father by the way. I think it's special to wait until your wedding night.'

Laughing Nathan thought it was time to interrupt, 'What?! Mum, you were 6 months pregnant with us when you walked down the aisle.'

'Well, I didn't say I was a virgin, I just said I made Dan wait. Of course I wasn't going to give out when he'd just got me pregnant with twins.' Deb proclaimed, making Haley and Nathan laugh.

Nathan walked over to Haley, kissing her lightly on the temple before whispering, 'Morning' in her ear.

Haley turned to face him, a blush beginning to appear on her cheeks, whispering the greeting back.

Whilst Deb sat back, sipping her coffee, smirking as she watched her plan work out in front of her very eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry for the wait again. I was gunna update it on Thursday but Friday was my birthday and I have had no time. I'm not in love with this update but let me know what you think.

**Naley4eva23 – **sorry I haven't updated as much as you'd hope. I'm trying to write up a couple of chapters but I have exams this week in college and all my coursework has to be in at the end of the week. Hope you like this chapter though!

Remember To Review!!!

**Chapter 16**

Later that afternoon Deb left Nathan's apartment, leaving Jenny with Haley and Nathan.

'So Jen what do you wanna do today?' Nathan asked his niece and she sat on Haley's lap, playing with her hair.

'Paint!' She burst as if the idea had just occurred to her, even though she had been planning it all morning. She let Haley's hair fall out of her hands as she jumped off her lap and ran out of the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later she ran back in suited in a small yellow apron, carrying a box of finger paints and a stack of paper. Nathan laughed and picked her up, placing her back down again at the kitchen table, whilst Haley set up the paints.

'There.' Nathan said standing back, making sure the table was covered in the plastic table cloth he had bought after Jenny had last painted at his apartment, especially considering she painted the table more than the paper.

'If you need anything, or if you spill anything come and get Haley or me, OK?' he asked. Although the only reply he got was a distracted nod. He grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the couch.

'You know the conversation your mum and me had this morning?' Haley asked sheepishly. She didn't quite know how Nathan would react to her virginity or her waiting until marriage, and even though they had only known each other a short while and hadn't even determined that their relationship was yet, she knew her feelings for Nathan were strong, and hoped he would be alright with her decision.

Nathan looked to her, unsure of what to say- he knew his feelings but also knew that in the past he hadn't always been best at sharing them. He nodded, meeting her eyes. Which was a good sign, Haley thought.

'...About me waiting until marriage or at least love to have sex?'

'Yeah, I only heard a bit.'

Haley's cheeks were quickly going red; she had never had this type of conversation with anyone before, although all her family and friends knew of her decision.

'What, uh, what are your thoughts on ...it?'

Seeing she was beyond both nervous and embarrassed, Nathan reached across and softly took her hand, tracing some of the lines of her fingers. 'I can understand and respect it. I think it's the best gift you could give your husband- You're literally giving yourself to him, physically and mentally. I'm not exactly sure of what we are, but I know my feelings for you, and I know we haven't known each other for long, but if we ever get to that stage, I would wait until you're ready and comfortable with doing anything.'

Haley let out a happy sigh, grinning at him. Before he could even smile back to her, she leant forward and pressed her lips onto his. Nathan moved forward, resting his arms around her waist and pulled her half onto his lap, massaging her hips. Haley moaned, sliding her tongue across his lips and then into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

She heard Nathan moan in the back of his throat, and smiled, moving her hands from around his neck into his hair, lightly pulling it so he was leaning over her more. They kissed longer, only breaking apart from each other when they needed air, although they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms.

'Thank you.' Haley said as she moved her hand to wipe away the lip gloss covering his lips, laughing lightly when Nathan kissed her hand.

'Believe me, pleasure was all mine. I do mean it though, you know?'

'I know.' She smiled at him, leaning forward to give him a peck on his lips. Nathan had other plans though, and tried to deepen the kiss when a call came from the kitchen.

'Uncle Nathaaaaaan!' Jenny yelled, completely oblivious to what she had interrupted in the other room. She came running into the doorway, her face and fringe covered in red paint, and her hands covered in blue. 'I'm finished!' She beamed up at Nathan and Haley, who had managed to jump off of the couch.

'Let's have a look then shall we?' Haley said grinning at the little girl in front of her whilst Nathan sulking, mumbled, 'Yeah have a look.' Which got him a burst of laughter from Haley as she walked into the kitchen, although the laughter didn't last long, when she saw the state of the room.

'Uh, Nate.' She called. 'You should come and see this.'

When Nathan joined them in the kitchen all he could do was laugh; he should have known. There were little hand prints and smudges all over the kitchen, on the fridge door handles, on the walls, all over the chairs, just everywhere.

'When you said Paint, Jen I didn't know you meant the walls.' He said with a slight smile. He turned to Haley before saying, 'Can you take her to the bathroom and clean her up a bit, while I try and tidy this up, please.' Haley nodded, as Jenny skipped off to the bathroom. Before she could leave, Nathan grabbed Haley's arm, pulling her into him, and kissed her one more time before letting go of her arm. 'Thanks,' he smiled.

Haley grinned to herself, walking out the kitchen, only stopping to call back, 'We'll finish this later, Nate!'

She heard him say to himself, 'Oh we'd better.'

When she arrived in the bathroom, Haley sat Jenny on the counter and picked up a wet cloth, gently sorting out the paint on the little girl's face.

After a couple of second, Jenny said 'Haleyyy?', obviously about to ask something.

'Yeah.' Haley answered, still cleaning her.

'Can I call you Aunty Haley?' She asked innocently.

Haley automatically stopped, unsure of what to do. _Where's Nathan when you need him?_ She thought.

'Uh, Cutie, I'm not so sure.' She bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. 'Normally if someone marries your Uncle you call them your Aunty, but me and your uncle Natey aren't married are we?'

'Well no, but I heard Nanny say to Granddad that she wants you to marry Uncle Nathan. And that when you do, you'll have babies and I can play with them!' She said growing with enthusiasm at the prospect of a new play mate.

Haley felt herself redden, 'Oh...' she said uncomfortably. 'I don't really know to be honest Jen,' she said stroking the little girl's hair. 'You'll have to ask Uncle Nathan.'

Jenny beamed a grin at Haley before saying, 'Ok.' And jumped off the counter, lifting her arms up to Haley, signalling her wish to be carried.

Haley and Jenny left the bathroom and re-entered the kitchen to find Nathan throwing away the last of the rubbish.

'Uncle Nathan.' Jenny started in what seemed to be a very serious tone for a 3 year old, 'We need to talk.'

'Hey guys...?' Haley broke in to the conversation, knowing that Jenny would be bring up 'aunty' thing again and not particularly wanting to be around to watch Nathan explain their relationship to his niece. 'I'm just going next door to check everything over and phone Brooke.'

Nathan looked up at her smiling, before replying, 'Sure, but you're coming back for dinner, right?'

'Uh huh.' Haley said, already moving out of the kitchen after giving both Jenny and Nathan a small kiss on the cheek, 'See you later.'

'Bye!' Jenny screamed unnecessarily loud before turning back to Nathan. 'Can I call Haley _Aunty_ Haley?' she said as soon as eye contact was made.

'Wh-what?' Nathan stammered out in bewilderment, looking between his waiting niece and the space Haley previously filled. 'You don't beat around the bush do you?'


	17. Chapter 17

Omg, yes I have updated, and apologise for it not being sooner... But yet again, my lack of confidence and writer's block struck me. If any of you still read it please let me know what you think of it, and I am so sorry for the massive wait!!..... But here it is. Nikki x

**Chapter 17.**

Two weeks later and Haley, often known as 'Aunty Haley' rolled over in Nathan's bed, reaching out for her bed mate, when her hand connected with nothing but sheets she lifted her head up and looked round. Still half a asleep she clambered out of bed and into the hall, where she heard Nathan talking.

'No Jen you can't talk to Aunty Haley she's asleep at the moment... No I can't wake her up Baby. Maybe I can get her to call you later on...' She saw him rub him temples trying to convince his niece that Haley would call her later.

Giggling to herself Haley quietly crept up behind Nathan, spreading her hands and running them over his shoulder blades and down his back. She heard Nathan moan in the back of his throat before leaning into her hands.

'Hold on Jenny-bean.' Nathan said down the phone, before covering it with his hand and turning around, 'Morning Baby.' He whispered as he leant down and kissed Haley before she had a chance to reply.

Haley slowly reached up, her arms going round his neck and hands threading themselves into his hair, meeting the kiss full on, only pulling back when they both needed air.

'Hey,' she whispered back before pecking him on the lips and snatching the phone out of his hand. 'How is my cutie today then?' She questioned into the phone, laughing at whatever was said back to her.

'I know, Uncle Nathan is very naughty...' She walked past Nathan, pinching him on the butt before winking and finally disappearing into the kitchen.

Nathan watched her disappear before following her into the kitchen, just in time to see her sit down at the table with a cup of coffee. He walked past her, tugging gently on her hair, a grin spread across his face. He poured himself a coffee and motioned to her that he'd be in the other room.

An hour later, Nathan was sitting down on the couch watching an old basketball game on the television when Haley walked in.

'You know,' He said as Haley lay down next to him, her head on his lap. 'I was on the phone with Jenny for about two minutes before she asked for you. And a couple of days ago, when my mum called, she didn't even want to talk to me she just asked for you straight away.'

'Baby just face it... You're family like me more than you.' Haley said trying to be serious and holding back the laugh that was threatening to pour out. She looked up at him before kissing his pout away playfully. 'Aw I'm only joking. You're mum was just excited because she's seen the new spring line for a designer we both love. And you know Jen loves you, it's just because I'm still a new person in her life so she's excited.'

'I know. But if it doesn't change soon I'm going to have to sit them both down and have a serious talk with them. They're eating into my Haley-time, and I want you all to myself.' Nathan said before pulling her in for another kiss. He manoeuvred himself and a giggling Haley so she was lying down and he was above her, before going in for another kiss.

'Nathan', she said trying to be stern, but failing when it came out in a moan. 'Come on... I've not showered and I need to get ready, I've got a meeting soon.'

He moved his kisses down on to her jaw and neck, breathing out a quick, 'What meeting?'

Haley sighed running her hands through his hair; she knew this was going to change things. 'With my realtor.'

Nathan stopped his attack on her neck almost immediately, his head snapping up and his eyes meeting hers. 'You're meeting with a realtor? Why?'

'Nathan come on. I'm living out of a suit case, I sleep here but all my stuff is either at Lucas's or in storage. I need my own apartment.' Haley said, trying not to get into an argument. She moved out from under him so they were both sitting next to each other and waited for Nathan to speak.

'But, I mean Hales, come on.' Nathan said clearly exasperated after a couple of seconds. 'We're having a good time together, and it doesn't matter that not all your stuff is here. Your clothes are here and that's all you really need.'

'No it's not Nathan! I need my things. I need my guitar and piano, I need photos of my family hung on the wall. And although I do love your apartment I do need my own bed, couch, kitchen and just... just my own space.'

'If you don't want to move in here with me then just say it!' He replied clearly upset at the thought of not seeing her every day, and Haley not being with him.

'It's not that and you know it! I just told you Nathan I need my belongings, my personal things. And I am not getting into an argument with you about this.'

'Well that's too bad because guess what... it's too late, we're arguing.' Nathan said getting up and walking over to the front door. 'I'll be back in a bit.' He continued before slamming the door shut.

'Great, see you later then.' Haley mumbled to herself.

*****

'What?' Nathan demanded down his cell phone as he stormed over to his SUV.

'Nathan? Is that you? What's wrong?'

'For fucks sake Mum of course it's me! Who else would be answering my cell phone?' He shouted, needing to take his anger out on something, or someone.

'Hey! Nathan Royal Scott, do not use that sort of language on me, Ok? Now what is going on with you?' Deb answered; totally unaware of what was happening.

'Nothing, Ok? Just forget it. Look Haley isn't here so if you want to talk to her, call her cell not mine.' He knew his mother and Haley got on incredibly well, he loved that fact and normally didn't care when his mother used him as a stepping stone to get to Haley but considering his bad mood he'd take any ammunition against anyone he could get.

'If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'm going to come over to your apartment and sort it out myself Nathan.' Deb said losing a bit of her patience.

'I told you nothing's going on, I've just had a bit of an argument with Haley.' He replied, the last thing he wanted and needed at this moment was his mother going to his apartment.

Deb sighed dramatically down the phone. 'What? You two never argue, what's wrong?'

'She's going to meet a realtor today, and when I questioned her about it she said she needed her own space.' He said, thinking back to the argument that taken place moments before.

'Nathan come on,' Deb replied, 'that's nothing. The poor girl is living in between two apartments, neither of which are actually hers. Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic, of course she wants her own apartment.'

'No Mum, you don't get it! We're doing good, like we see each other all the time... Every day. We wake up together and fall to sleep together. I've never felt this way about a girl before.'

'I do sweetie, I do get it trust me. You really like her and you're worried but it will be fine. You've only known each other for a couple of months, just give it time I'm sure you'll both be ready at one point.' Deb tried to reason with him.

'I know we've only known each other for a couple of months mum! And you're being hypocritical, after being with Dad for a couple of months you were already pregnant with me and Nicky.'

Deb sighed in frustration, she needed to make Nathan understand Haley's point. He was too hot headed sometimes and just ploughs ahead assuming everything will go as he pleases, but Deb knew as much as Haley likes Nathan she wouldn't bow down and do whatever he said.

'Nate, that is a completely different scenario, one that I wouldn't change for the world. But, you need to support Haley on this, because if you don't she won't stay around.'

'Fine... Fine, look I have to go, I'm going to go and talk to her.' Nathan said finally giving up.

'Ok sweetie, let me know how it goes ok? I love you.' Deb said before she clicked the phone off.

Nathan climbed back out of the still parked SUV, realising how stupid he must have just looked, sitting in his car fuming.

When he got back up to his apartment and opened the door, he saw Haley coming out of _their _bedroom, fully washed, dressed and ready for her meeting.

As Haley saw him she stood still, just watching him waiting for his reaction.

'I'm sorry.' He said, his face looking down, not wanting to see her reaction, and not wanting her to see his vulnerability. 'I just don't want to lose you. We're doing great now, me and you in this apartment that when you mentioned moving out I just flipped.'

'Yeah, I did notice that.' Haley managed to laugh a little, as she settled her hand on his face, affectionately pulling his head up to meet her look. 'I accept your apology Nate, and I apologise for not telling you sooner, but I hope you understand where I'm coming from now.'

'I do, I promise. Anyway I've decided I'm coming with you, because if you're moving out and getting your own apartment I have to love it too, as I'll be there as often as you are.' He said, kissing her quickly on the lips, causing Haley to laugh at his change in demeanour.


	18. Chapter 18

_**An: Hey guys, back again. Really sorry about the wait! = I just figured out exactly where I want this story to go, and am now trying my best to get it there! Im going to concentrate on this story at the moment, but I'm hoping to update my other ones soon! **_

_**I am serious about finishing the story, as I am taking a gap year later this year to go travelling and don't want to leave all my readers hanging- if you guys still like it! **_

_**Please read and review, so I know if you like it and are still interested in the story! Xx**_

**Chapter 18.**

Nathan and Haley held hands as they walked towards the woman standing outside the apartment building, talking quietly to each other, unaware of anything that was happening around them.

'Miss James, a pleasure to meet you.' The blonde stuck her hand out, 'Amanda Tracy, your realtor.'

'Oh, yes sorry, uhm Hi.' Haley fumbled with her words after the surprise out burst from the woman, 'Pleasure to meet you too, but please call me Haley. This is my boyfriend Nat-'

'Nathan Scott!' Amanda beamed suddenly realising who her client was with. She grabbed his hand, gripping it intensely before trying to squeeze it seductively. 'Lovely to meet you.'

'Yeah you too...' Nathan returned, raising his eyebrow slightly at Haley who once again had a look of shock written across her face before an amused grin spread over her lips. 'So let's have a look at this apartment shall we? I have to say so far it's not good, I don't like it at all.'

The amused grin fell from Haley's face as she turned back to Nathan. 'Look do not start. We're looking and that's final.' She looked back at the apartment building and Amanda, who was still smiling at Nathan.

'I'm just saying it's not that good,' He tried to argue, knowing full well this apartments were fantastic; the outside of the building was beautiful, with plenty of security to keep Haley safe from crazed fans, and he knew from visiting a team mate who lived there that the inside was just as good.

'So shall we proceed?' Amanda said, still staring at Nathan and ignoring Haley. The couple nodded mutely before following the blonde into the apartment building, coming to a stop at the lift. 'You know,' Amanda carried on, 'I didn't know that I'd be showing a couple buying together for the first time around the apartments today.'

'Well technically you're not, I'm not moving in with Hales... I'm just making sure her new home is good enough for her.' Nathan replied squeezing Haley's hand, still trying to make up for his blow up that morning.

Haley's insides tingled as she heard her boyfriend talking, knowing that although he didn't like her decision to buy her own apartment he was looking out for her. She looked up at the realtor quickly, just in time to see an envious glare thrown her way before it was masked with a sheepish grin.

The bell chimed indicating the lift had arrived and the threesome piled in. 'Now look, this lift doesn't look very safe, and it's a bit dirty.' Nathan said looking around the immaculate lift.

Haley reached out pinching him on the arm, earning a small yelp from Nathan before glaring at him.

*****

'Well I'm sorry today hasn't been _satisfactory_ for you, hopefully I can get it right next time.' Amanda purred to Nathan, still doing her best to ignore Haley's presence.

'Wouldn't count on it.' Nathan mumbled, 'Let's go Hales.' He said already walking to his car, pulling out the keys and unlocking it.

'Oh he seems upset... Lovers tiff?' Amanda said patronizing Haley.

'Yeah something like that. You see I'm staying with him at the moment and he doesn't want me to leave.' Haley said biting back the grin that wanted to take over her face. 'Anyway I'd better go, I'll call you later so we can talk about more apartments.'

'Uhm, yeah ok.' The realtor said, clearly put off. 'Bye.'

'Bye', Haley sung before walking over to Nathan's car. 'Come on lets go home.'

_Yeah , home_ Nathan thought to himself as he pulled out of the parking space. He reached over, taking her hand in his and squeezed it before speeding out onto the road.

*****

'Henry', Haley called walking into Nathan's apartment a little while later. 'Hey baby, Mumma's back! Yes she is! Let's get you some food.' She babied the puppy, lifting her into her arms and strolling into the kitchen.

Nathan laughed at Haley fawning over Henry, but he also felt a bit guilty; Haley fed, walked and played with his puppy more than he did and it wasn't even her dog. 'Hales, you don't have to do that! I will, anyway I need to take her for a walk.'

Haley reappeared from the kitchen. 'Don't worry about it; I love her too much anyway. I was thinking actually, I should get an apartment on the beach so we can take Henry to play on the sand.'

'Hales seriously...' Nathan breathed out.

'Look I'm sorry that you still don't like this but it's something I have to do.' Haley replied walking over to him smoothing down his hair.

'I know, that's what my mum said.'

'Aw baby, you went to your mum cos we had an argument. That's so cute; you're like a little Mumma's boy really. Who knew?' Haley joked around showing mock surprise.

'Hey! I'll have you know I'm basically Hollywood's bad boy and my reputation grown because I managed to lure America's sweet heart...' he said moving his head into the crook of her neck. 'That's you by the way.' He mumbled before biting her playfully.

'Whatever you say babe.' She said before meeting his lips with her own.

*****

'So how long is your practice?' Haley asked as she slipped her shoes on.

'About 4 hours, I'll call you though.' Nathan replied picking up his keys and gym bag. 'So where do you want to go for lunch?'

Haley looked up from her laptop; glasses perched on the bottom of her nose. 'Uhm,' she said distractedly, 'I don't mind.'

Nathan walked up behind her, his hands going straight to her tangled hair, 'How about I whisk you away to Hawaii for a week? Or maybe London?' He said knowing she wasn't paying attention anymore.

'Fine, sure whatever you want.'

He laughed as he lent down to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walking towards the door. He manoeuvred around Henry, trying to keep the energetic puppy inside the apartment before laughing and shouting back to Haley, 'Ok babe, I'll book some flights and a hotel later.'

As Haley heard the front door slam and Nathan's laugh she looked up, finally realising what he had just said, 'What? Nathan? What flights?' She quickly jumped up, pulling the front door open and seeing Nathan stepping into the elevator, as Henry ran between her legs and out the apartment.

'What flights Nathan?! And where are we going to lunch?' She asked, for Nathan to reply with just a laugh before the elevator doors closed. 'Idiot' Haley muttered to herself, before sighing and trying to get Henry back.

As the puppy ran back through the front door, and into the kitchen, Haley's phone started ringing. 'What now?!' She sighed picking it up.

'Hello.' She answered.

'Hi Haley! It's Amanda!' The voice on the other side of the phone shrieked.

'Hi Amanda. Have you found any other apartments?'

'Yeah I have, and we can go and see them this afternoon if you and Nathan are free?' Haley held the phone slightly away from her ear, not being able to bear the shrieking on the other end.

'Uhm Ok, well it will just be me I'm afraid, as Nathan's at practice... Can I bring my puppy?' She looked down at Henry running around the table.

'Oh,' Amanda said showing her obvious disappointment, she sighed before saying, 'Well I suppose we can reschedule and then Nathan can come!'

Haley laughed to herself, 'No, it's fine, me and Henry will come.'

After writing down the address and agreeing to meet the realtor in thirty minutes, before grabbing Henry and her leash, she made her way down to the bottom of the building where her taxi was waiting.

As she settled herself and the puppy in the back of the car, she pulled out her phone and text Nathan a simple: 'Might not make lunch. X'

_**So there is the update, I hope you liked it! Im going to start writing the next chapter right now- so hopefully it won't be too long before another update. **_

_**Again pleassssee review just so I know whether to update again, and if you guys like it!**_

_**xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, sorry for the mega long wait. I'm posting this chapter like this because I wanted to have it posted about 2 weeks ago, but I just really don't like how its turned out, or the length- Don't be surprised if I take it back down and edit it with the next update. I'm really sorry again for the wait and this update. I've finished school now so hopefully that means I can update this more frequently. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter 19**

'Honey, I'm home.' Haley sang as she walked into the apartment, the door swinging loudly shut behind her.

She kicked off her shoes, letting Henry off her leash, 'Sorry I cancelled lunch but... I found THE apartment Nathan, seriously, even you'll love it! It's right on the beach like I said... It's the pent house, which means it's got its own elevator and its own balcony, with a Jacuzzi.' She rambled on clearly excited, elongating the 'Jacuzzi'.

'Sounds like fun.' A deep voice laughed behind her.

Haley's eyes shot open, 'That's definitely _not_ Nathan' she thought before swinging round, trying to catch the incredibly tall man off guard. She quickly pressed herself up against the front door, trying to get away from him.

The man didn't noticed and continued to grin, _menacingly_ Haley decided, before quickly moving his arm. Haley let out a yelp of surprise and shut her eyes waiting for his attack, when she felt nothing she opened one eye and noticed the man holding out his hand for her to shake as he laughed.

'Oh,' Haley said starting to feel stupid, before realising she still didn't know who this man was. 'Uhm who... who are ...you?'

'Dan, darling,' the man said as he began to chuckle again, 'Dan Scott, Nathan's dad?'

'Oh. Oh, sorry.' She replied meekly before inching forward, taking his much larger hand in hers. 'Pleased to meet you Mr Scott, I'm Haley James.'

As she let go of Mr Scott's hand Haley took the time to study his face, now noticing the similarities between the older man and her boyfriend.

'Pleased to meet you too, darling, but call me Dan. And I'm sorry for scaring you.'

'Ok, Dan... It's Ok, I just get a little on edge sometimes. You know, once I walked into my house and found a man going through my wardrobe in my bedroom. I had no idea who he was, and by the time I phoned the police and managed to lock myself in the bathroom, he'd taken a load of clothes and gone. I still don't know who he was, that's why my brother moved in with me. He was always too overprotective of me-'

'Haley,' Dan laughed, 'you are talking way too fast for me to understand what you're saying...'

Haley smiled at him, joining in with his laughter as they walked into the living room, 'Sorry I'm nervous, you know first time meeting you.' As they turned into the room she noticed Nathan's mother sitting on the couch.

'Hey Deb! How are you? Do you two want to stay for dinner?' She asked in a loud, excited voice as they made their way into the kitchen; after the couple of times they had met and spoken on the phone she had grown to love Nathan's mother.

'Oh Haley, I thought that was you I heard singing your entrance,' the older woman laughed. 'Ohhh you have the new Gucci bag!'

'Right then,' Dan said breaking into their conversation, not really noticing the pair had already entered the kitchen, leaving him on his own. 'I'll leave you two to talk about that, I'll watch ESPN.'

As Nathan opened his front door he was met with the smell of Haley's cooking, the sound of Haley and his mother giggling from the kitchen and his dad sitting on his couch cursing at the basketball game that was on the TV.

He sighed, he had envisioned coming home to Haley, opening a bottle of wine and relaxing in front of a film. But here he was and all he wanted to do was go into the kitchen, grab Haley and run. He threw his bag down near the front door, ignoring his father and walked to the kitchen.

'...seriously though Deb, this place is gorgeous, I'll call you the next time I go to see it and I'll pick you up, we'll grab some lunch and go see it.' Haley said, gushing to Deb about her potential new home.

She looked up, a grin instantly taking over her face before sliding over to Nathan, lifting her arms round his neck and muttering a quick, 'Hey Baby.' Before pulling him into a kiss.

Nathan's body relaxed slightly against her and he breathed her in before pulling back slightly, plopping another kiss on her forehead and moving over to the fridge to get a beer. 'Hey... Hey mum, what are you doing here?'

'Oh yeah. Nice to see you too, thanks honey. I'm fine, How are you?'

'Tired.' Nathan muttered before slipping into a chair, not bothering to be overly pleasant.

'I thought I heard you Nate!' Dan said making an appearance in the kitchen. 'How was practice.'

'Well congrats, you heard right. Practice was fine.'

'Nathan!' Haley let out astonished at his rudeness, even if it was to his own parents.

'What, Hales?' He demanded back, his bad mood taking over.

Deb made her way over to Dan, linking her arm round his before pulling him out the room, saying a quick, 'We'll be out here if you need us.'

Neither of them heard Deb or really noticed Nathan's parents fleeing the room as they were staring at each other with great intensity. Haley broke the eye contact, spinning round so she was in front of the fridge and pulled out some ingredients.

'You were_ so_ rude Nathan!' Haley said, looking back up at him, 'They came here to see how you're doing and you treat them like that!'

'I really don't care Haley! I've had a nightmare day, and all I wanted to do was come home and relax but now I have to entertain a house full of people!'

'Well, I'm sorry you've had a bad day Nathan, but you can't just come in here and be rude to everyone! And maybe if you don't feel like entertaining 'a house full of people', it's a good thing I'm moving out!' Haley shouted, not being able to comprehend Nathan's rudeness towards his parents.

'That's not what I meant, and you know it! I love having YOU here! It's just THEM! It's my apartment! I didn't invite them here, so I can be rude to anyone I want!' Nathan shouted, getting louder with each word.

'For goodness sake Nathan! Calm down!' Haley shouted back, grabbing a knife and starting to cut the vegetables for dinner. 'Look just go and take a shower, and when you come back out, I'm sure you'll be more relaxed and dinner will be read- Ow!'Haley dropped the knife on the side and examined her finger, which had blood flowing from it.

Before she could do anything else Nathan was beside her, he carefully grabbed her hand, examining the cut himself. 'Here', he said pulling her with him as he walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. After the cut was rinsed he muttered, 'Stay here.' As he left the room, returning a few seconds later with the first aid kit. She huffed at his change in domineer, still angry herself, but stayed mute as he got the band aids out of the kit, and examined them.

'Jenny wanted them...' Haley explained when she saw Nathan puzzled looks at the bright pink Barbie band aids.

'Oh,' he said, feeling guilty about his behaviour. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not really me you need to apologise to.' Haley said, turning her back on him, carrying on with the cooking.

Nathan lifted his hand, stroking her shoulder softly, 'Hales...' he said softly.

'Just go and see your parents Nathan. We'll talk later.' Replied, clearly not ready to talk to him just yet.

'I'm trying to apologise here Hales!' Nathan shouted again, getting frustrated at her behaviour.

'No Nathan! You're shouting. Just go and see your parents! They came to see you, not hear us arguing!' She answered back, not bothering to turn around.

'Fine, whatever.' He grumbled walking out the room, not caring when the door slammed shut.

A.N- Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible! x


	20. Chapter 20

AN- sorry it's taken so long, this has been written for some time, but after the response from the last chapter I wasn't sure to carry on. I'm gunna give this one a go and see what happens. I'm stuck because I know what I want to happen, but it can't happen until later on in the story- so there's stages to get through first. So stick with it! The drama is starting to heat up in this chapter, and you should find out what's happening in the next chapter! So please read and review...

Chapter 20

Around an hour later, Nathan had finished his shower, Haley had finished cooking dinner and Deb and Dan were increasingly aware of the tension that had built up in the apartment; it was after all impossible to miss Nathan's sulking, the silence between the young couple and Dan looking at the front door, wondering if they'd notice if he left.

"Deb I think we should just go." Dan urgently whispered to his wife, not wanting to get in the middle of his son's domestic.

"No Dan! We have to be here for them." Deb replied, her voice rising so much that Nathan heard as he walked into the room.

"I think dad's right, you guys should just go." Nathan said, not caring that he's butting into their conversation. He looked towards the kitchen, before looking back at his parents. "I need to talk to Hales about some stuff and I don't need an audience."

"Nonsense Nathan, I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until after dinner. Haley's gone to all this trouble and we're not just going to leave now."

"Seriously Mum, I think you should just go-"

"Foods ready!" Haley called trying to give her biggest smile, although feeling slightly uncomfortable walking in on the small family's conversation. She walked over to the table, placing the dishes of food before looking back at the three, wishing she'd stayed in the kitchen a bit longer.

Half an hour later, the four of them were seated round Nathan's dining room table, awkwardly eating and trying to make conversation.

"So... uhm... Nathan! How's everything with the game? Lakers are still good to you?" Dan choked out, wishing he'd ignored his wife and ran when he had the chance. He loved his son, and liked Haley, but that didn't mean he wanted to get involved in their problems. He was pleased Nathan had met Haley; he'd seen some of his son's previous 'girlfriends' and like Deb, agreed that Haley was definitely better for him.

Nathan slouched slightly in his chair, grabbing the bottle of beer that was resting on the coaster in front of him. "Its fine Dad; Look I just don't want to talk about basketball for one night of my life."

"Nathan." Deb sighed, fed up of her son's behaviour. "What is the matter with you?"

"Oh for God's sake! Like I said earlier! Nothing is wrong with me except I can't get any peace in my own apartment!" He replied, his voice once again rising. He knew his excuse was stupid; he loved his parents and loved the fact that they got along with Haley, but there was no way he was going to explain what was really going on with him, especially as he needed to have that conversation in private with Haley first.

Dan looked over to Haley; studying her as she looked down, fiddling with her hands. "This is a lovely meal Haley." He said, trying to pull the attention and conversation away from an argument, but it was no use as Deb ignored his efforts and scoffed at Nathan.

"What is wrong with you? Haley's made us a lovely meal, and you're sitting here like you're a little kid and we've taken your favourite toy!" She shouted back, her hands flying up in bewilderment.

"Well if you don't like it, you know what you can do... Get the hell out of my apartment!" Nathan shouted, standing up from the table.

Haley shrunk slightly in her seat. She'd never seen Nathan like this; so irritable and angry. She looked at Dan and noticed him giving her a sympathetic look before he interrupted the battle going on between Deb and Nathan.

"Nate- son, why don't we sit down, calmly, and just talk. You too Deb... Calm!"

"No Dad! Look I just wanted to come home and relax tonight, not have to put up with this. Now, I'd appreciate it if you just left!" He said, his voice lowering slightly; he'd yet to look at Haley, and was trying to ignore the feeling of regret at asking his parents to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until you apologise to us all and tell us what's wrong." Deb said, picking up her wine glass, taking a long, slow sip.

"Fine." Nathan said, pushing himself away from the table, storming out the room. He grabbed his keys and wallet, before looking back to the table. "If you won't leave, I will."

Hours later Nathan stumbled through the front door of his apartment after a night of drinking and dodging women looking for a sex partner for the night. Before Haley he would have been up for anything, but since knowing her for the short time he had, he'd changed; changed for her, but he knew as soon as he told Haley what was wrong and what had been going on for the past couple of weeks she'd leave him. _He knew it. _

It wasn't something he could control. He didn't really have a choice in the matter; if it was up to him nothing would change.

He walked into the living room, finding Haley asleep on the couch, the slight glow from the table lamp casting shadows across the room. Nathan walked closer to her, trying to sober up slightly so not to wake her, as he got closer he noticed the tear tracks running down her face.

Guiltily he reached slowly stroking her face softly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss into her hair. Sighing as he stood up he went into the kitchen, trying to find headache tablets and water to take before bed; after the night he had there was no way he was going to wake up tomorrow with a clear head.

Nathan winced as he swallowed the tablets, before walking back into the living room. He stared at Haley, trying to think of the best way to get her into their bedroom. Giving up on the idea of waking her up as he stood a chance of having to explain himself, he slowly and carefully leant down, picking her up and walked them to bed.

As soon as he placed her onto the bed, he went round to his side, stripping off his clothes and climbed in. He moved closer to Haley and put his arm round her, his thoughts going back to his problem. There was no way he couldn't tell her; in the long run it effected both of them and their relationship.

He let out an unsteady breath, deciding that he had to tell her soon before anything big happened. Before they got more attached to each other; before their feelings go _too _deep, before she felt the need to stay at his side. If everything was about to change he didn't want her to feel obligated; but at the same time, he didn't want her to leave him.

But maybe nothing had to change? Maybe everything would stay the same?


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the delay! I've been so busy with work and by the time I get home I just fall asleep lol- Anyway this is just a shorter version of what this chapter was going to be. But I thought I'd post it and you can all decide whether you like it. And I will carry on where I leave next chapter.

I would just like to say Thank You soooo much to everyone who commented on the last chapter. Seriously guys- I never knew that many people liked this story, and to hear all your reviews etc made me very happy. I was and still am so shocked at the reactions!

So I shall be carrying on- Also, just wanted to let people know I am focusing mainly on this story for the time being and when I have this progressed a bit more I will carry on with the others. I haven't given up or abandoned the stories or the readers.

I hope you like it and please review.

**Chapter 21.**

"He's breaking up with me." Haley sobbed through a whisper.

Rachel and Peyton, both forgetting about the topic they'd been cackling about previously, gasped and leant forward.

"That's not true Hales..." Peyton said, grasping at Haley's hand and squeezing it slightly.

"If it is, I'll cut his balls off!" Rachel spat, gaining a glare from Rachel.

Haley shook her head rapidly; jumping up from her seat in the café they were eating at and grabbing her bag. "I..I.. I can't do this right now. I just need to go home. I'm sorry."

She fled the café before Rachel or Peyton could say anything to stop her. "For goodness sake Rachel! Why did you have to say _that_?"

"Look I am a realist! If he's going to break up with her, you won't stop him. But I will hurt him!"

Nathan's keys rattled in the locks of his apartment, as Haley, after waiting for him to come home for over an hour, tried to plan her escape route. _Balcony maybe?_

"Haley?" Nathan called, finally coming into view, dropping his bag down next to Henry.

"...Hey." Haley whispered her throat hurting as she spoke after crying for some time.

"Hales... Look I'm sorry. I just, I need to tell you –"

"Can you just get it over with." Haley interrupted him, desperate for him to end her misery of waiting. "You don't really need to tell me; I know already."

Nathan felt physically sick. How did she know? Did that mean everyone knew? Did everyone know that no one wanted him?

"How... How do you know?" He let out after a couple of beats, his hand coming up to cover his face before pushing his hair back a bit.

Haley let out a scornful laugh. "_Come on Nathan_!" She shouted. "It doesn't take a _genius_ to figure it out!"

"I don't understand how you know. Who told you?"

"How many people have you told? God Nathan, I can't believe you!" She shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "When I met you, I thought you were this playboy rich guy who doesn't care about anyone. And after a while I thought I was wrong, and that you are this genuine caring loving guy. But you're not! You are the playboy; you've been playing me for months! You knew I didn't want to sleep with you! Is this why you're doing this? Because you've become bored... because you can find it somewhere else?"

Haley couldn't stop herself; she'd had all this emotion inside her for a couple of days now, eating away at her.

Nathan stood listening to her, the pain of hearing her words hitting him hard. He couldn't understand how she knew; they'd told him it was all confidential- well at least until it was official.

"Please, Hales. You have to understand, I do really _really_ like you. Like I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I think of you, my chest hurts. Like... like my heart is just getting bigger and I can't understand it. This _thing_ has been burning my insides, I've wanted to tell you but I just haven't been able to face it."

Haley grabbed her bag, the emotions taking over her thoughts. "Well you have to face it now, Nathan. I'll tell you what I'll do what you've been too coward to do all along. We are over!"

Nathan watched as Haley broke up with him, storming towards his front door.

"What?" Nathan rushed over, slamming the door back shut as soon as she had opened it. "I'm not breaking up with you Haley. Why? I don't understand what you're talking about! I just told you how much you mean to me... And you think I'm breaking up with you?"

The tears were now rolling down Haley's face. "I... I thought you were. I don't understand, you've been so distant. You're not talking to me, about anything..."

"I can't Hales." He whispered, walking away from the door- Trying to walk away from the problem too.

"Nathan! Stop walking away from me!" Haley shouted, losing her patience again. She was worried about what he was keeping from her, but she could also see the hurt he was going through and couldn't understand why he had to keep everything bottled up and to himself.

"No one wants me, ok?" Nathan screamed, turning round to face Haley. "The Lakers aren't renewing my contract, and no one else wants me!"

"Wh- what?" Haley stuttered out.

"My contract for The Lakers is up for renewal- except they don't want to renew. Clay has been _negotiating_ with them but they keep saying 'no'. He's trying to get me in with The Knicks." Nathan finally admitted, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"New... New York?" Haley whispered, finally understanding Nathan.

"Yes, Haley. New York!" Nathan said, raising his voice in frustration again. He knew this would happen. That she'd become distant, that she wouldn't want to go to New York with him, ending their relationship.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, after seeing Haley's surprise at his volume. He took his hands away from his face, but kept his head down.

Haley stayed silent, trying to understand his emotions. She slowly walked closer to him, stretching out her arms to embrace him. She paused quickly when Nathan made no effort to move or contribute to the hug.

Slowly, Haley positioned herself round him, gasping softly as his arms automatically tightened round her waist, and his head sunk into the curve of her neck.

"It's ok Nathan." She whispered as she stroked the hair on his nape. Her heart broke as she felt the dampness of his tears touching her neck, realising that he was hiding his face because he was crying.

"Nathan..." She said quietly, still stroking his hair. "It's going to be Ok."

"How Hales? This is my dream; to play in the NBA. I've been training for this and playing basketball since I was a kid... And now... Now I'm finally here and no one wants me. It's all been for nothing."

_To be continued- Please review. x_


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, sorry about the insanely long wait I've put you through. I've literally been around the world and back since the last chapter. And after travelling for around 3 months, it's been nice to sit back and write this for you. So with that in mind, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit different from other- I hope you all still like it. I'm looking forward to some feedback so please review- and if there's anything you don't like please let me know and ill keep it in mind for the next chapter. Anyway, please read (hopefully enjoy) and review lol. Xx

Chapter 22.

"Hey! Don't say that... Whitey loves you, you know that. And you know what even if that wasn't true, Basketball isn't everything. It's a game. If you didn't have basketball you'd still have Jenny, you're parents, Jake, your friends... and me. I'm not going anywhere without you Nate. New York or no New York, it's me and you from now on." Haley argued.

Nathan's head somehow seemed to fall lower at her words; ashamed he'd been so secretive. "I'm so sorry Hales...But for the longest time I have been basketball. Nathan Scott wasn't 'Uncle Nate' or 'Haley's Boyfriend'... He was Lakers star player, Duke's star player and before that my High school's star player, it's always been me. And now I have you. I... I just can't ask you to move to New York. I know what LA means to you."

"For goodness sake Nathan! There is no asking. If you go to New York so do I. We're together now, and you have to tell me when things like this happen. We're _Naley_." Haley giggled making Nathan laugh at her use of Brooke's nickname for them.

Nathan sighed leaning forward, his hands slowly creeping up the bottom of Haley's shirt, gently massaging her bare skin. "Thank you." He whispered brushing their lips together. Haley melted into his embrace, her arms going round his neck.

"You're welcome baby," She whispered back.

The kiss grew deeper and Nathan sighed, thankful that everything was now out in the open. He couldn't do this without Haley. She was everything to him now, and had been since they met. Haley tilted her head back as Nathan's kisses moved along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned as he lightly bit her before soothing the skin with his tongue.

"You'd better not be marking me, Mr Scott!" Haley exclaimed, not moving away from him.

She felt Nathan grin against her neck; knowing he'd been caught. "You're mine forever now, Baby... I want to show everyone."

Haley matched his grin before bringing his head back up to join their mouths once again.

She ran her fingers from his neck to his waist, before slipping her hand underneath his shirt, feeling his hot skin.

She worried about what she was doing until she felt Nathan move closer into her showing his appreciation for her actions. His lips made their way back to hers as she pulled at the hem of his shirt, starting to lift it up.

He broke away, taking a step back whilst still holding her. "Hales," he panted.

Haley shushed him with her finger. "It's ok, I want to..." she lifted his shirt over his head, slowly dropping it to the floor. She surveyed her boyfriend's chest before grinning at him, and immediately blushing.

Nathan reached for Haley again. He peppered her blushed face and neck with kisses- not knowing how far he should go. Their kisses grew more intense and Haley could feel herself getting hotter and hotter as Nathan pushed her back up against a wall. She moaned as he moved his hand, cupping her ass slowly before lifting her up. Haley pushed her chest into Nathan's as he nibbled her jaw again.

She could sense Nathan's reluctance to move forward, so Haley grabbed his hands in hers as she wrapped her legs round his waist. She moved his hands to the bottom of her top, before helping his hands to pull it up. He stopped, looking into her eyes. Haley kissed Nathan softly on his lips before nodding and moving her hands to his shoulders.

She watched him as he gently lifted her top up and over her head. Nathan's eyes clouded slightly as he saw her black laced bra pushing against his chest.

As they were practically living together, Nathan had seen just about all of Haley's underwear, either whilst she was innocently changing in front of him or doing the laundry, but never in this kind of situation. He could feel his pants getting tighter and knew they should stop, but when Haley was looking at him like she was now he found it hard to pull away.

He dipped his head down, kissing her lips. Haley fisted Nathan's hair as his head sunk to her chest.

"Nathan..." She moaned as he licked her playfully.

Nathan's want grew as he heard her breathless moan; he pushed his body further into hers. Haley moaned again, trailing her hands down the top of his back. She could feel how excited he was, and although this was their first time being this close, and this intimate, Haley loved it.

She grew confused when Nathan lifted his head up and kissed her softly on her lips before slowly releasing her legs to the floor.

"Baby, we're going to have to stop... before I can't." Nathan said. He lifted his hands to her face, stroking it lovingly before pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I know... I know," Haley replied in a whisper, closing her eyes when she felt his soft touch on his face. "I just don't want to..."

"You say that now, but you'll regret it later." He said with a soft smile. "Come with me..."

"Hey! I could never regret doing anything with you..." Haley said pulling her shirt back on as he led them into the kitchen.

Nathan went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. He got two wine glasses out before slowly walking back to Haley.

Setting the drinks on the side, he reached over to Haley. Nathan trailed his arms down her sides, onto her hips and round to her ass. He squeezed it jokingly, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Baby, you'd _never_ regret making love to me... but we're going to do it properly; in a bed, maybe some candles, if you're lucky you might even be Mrs Scott by then." He dropped a quick kiss below her ear, before looking back at her shocked face and walking out with their drinks.

Haley sat back, staring at the space Nathan had just occupied. Pure shock and excitement buzzed round her head at what Nathan had just said to her. 'Hey, a girl can hope' she thought, before following her boyfriend out the room.

A few days later, Haley met up with Peyton and Rachel again. She smiled to herself as she thought about her last lunch with them; she felt so stupid thinking Nathan was ending it. Far from it, he'd actually hinted they're relationship would go further than she'd let herself think about.

"Hey girlies." Haley beamed, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes and resting them on her head.

Peyton and Rachel looked at each other in bewilderment, sure it had been a couple of days since they'd really heard from her but they hadn't expected this much change in her attitude.

"Heyyy..." They both strung out together.

"What?" Haley looked at her friends in confusion.

"Hales... You do realise the last time we saw you, you broke down about Nathan dumping you. And now you're like a bunny on Prozac." Rachel let out bluntly, arching her perfectly plucked eyebrow questioningly.

"I was wrong... very wrong." Haley grinned, opening her menu. "Turns out everything is fine, just basketball stuff and we might be moving to New York."

Peyton stared at her best friend in shock, "What do you mean, moving to New York? How did this happen?"

"Well, I went home and a little while later Nathan came in. I questioned him about breaking up with me and then we argued. He told me he might get traded to the Knicks. He said he was upset because he didn't think we'd stay together. Basically, I said I'd follow him anywhere." Haley rambled away, finishing her last sentence with a sigh.

"Oh God," Rachel looked at Peyton. "She's in love."

"What?" Haley asked, "No... No... I _care deeply_ about Nathan. I feel our relationship could _evolve._ But it's too soon for love... Right? Right?"

"Definitely in love." Peyton decided for her, ignoring her mumbling about evolving feelings and timing.

"So what happened after you said you'd follow him?"

"Uhm." Haley stuttered before blushing. She wasn't sure how much information she wanted to give away. "We kinda, nearly had sex."

"What?" Rachel screeched.

"Definitely in love." Peyton repeated.

An: Thanks for reading. Please review. x


	23. Chapter 23

An: Ok, so I knew I hadn't updated in a couple of months, but seriously when did all this time fly by? I'm so sorry for the delay and the silence on my end. I have been so busy, with everything but I won't bore you with excuses lol.  
Now... about this chapter, some of you might be a bit disappointed because there's not so much action in it. But I have a very specific idea of what is going to happen in this story, and before the next stage can happen there needs to be a certain period of time. Saying that, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you stick with my story because I can't wait to write what I have planned.

Please read, review and hopefully enjoy. (And let me know if anyone is actually still interested lol)

Chapter 23

A week later and Haley was still playing Rachel and Peyton's words over in her head. She knew she cared about Nathan, but wasn't it too soon to be in love? She hadn't known Nathan for long, although since meeting him they've spent practically every second together. They slept in each other's arms, they had breakfast together, if they didn't spend the day together, they met up for lunch.

_God_, she thought, _we share everything, except my new feelings. _Should she tell Nathan about her feelings, about how confused she was? Did she really want to buy her own home and stop sharing all these moments with Nathan?

"Hales?" Nathan called from the hall as he walked round the apartment. He walked closer to Haley, who was absentmindedly reading her emails. "Hales?" He touched her arm softly, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Sorry," She smiled up at Nathan.

"You're coming to the game tonight aren't you?" He asked as he curled her hair around his finger.

Haley switched her laptop off before standing up to face Nathan. "You'd better believe it Baby.' Go 23!'" She giggled.

"Hmm, my very own cheerleader." Nathan smirked as he pulled her into a kiss.

Pulling away before their kiss went further, which they had a habit of doing recently. "As long as you don't kiss any other cheerleaders, mister!"

"Never," Nathan mumbled, pulling her into another kiss. He sighed happily against her lips, thinking about how things had changed in the last week; they didn't stop making out (which he loved), they were never far apart and he was starting to wonder how deep his feelings for Haley went.

"Saved by the bell." Haley laughed as she broke away to answer the door.

"Hales... You don't need to be saved from me- You know you want me." Nathan laughed at Haley's shocked face as he playfully smacked her ass.

"Shhh! Nathan!" She replied in a whisper, "Your parents will hear you!"

Nathan laughed as a blush spread over Haley's face as she made her way to the front door. His smile grew as he noticed her outfit, skin tight jeans that showed him Haley's curves and a tank top that had a massive '23' on the front and back. He loved that even though Haley had no idea about the rules or how to play basketball, she was now a regular feature at all of his games, often sporting his number proudly.

"Hey Mom," Nathan greeted Deb walked into the room.

"You'd better watch your Dad, Nathan- If he was 20 years younger, you'd have competition with Haley!" Deb laughed Nathan left a soft kiss against her cheek. "He's smitten!"

Nathan laughed and looked over his mother's shoulder, eyeing his father and girlfriend with a smile. "I can understand why." He muttered. "Hey Dad, you ready to see me light up the court?"

"Well, I don't know Nate; you do have some competition with Josh Sparkes tonight." Dan replied jokingly.

"Are you serious, Old man?" Nathan laughed, "That dick can't play ball to save his life."

"Nathan!" Haley gasped whilst grabbing her bag from the couch and slipping her jacket on.

"Hales, seriously Babe, just wait until you see me beat his ass later... Then you'll understand."

"Hmm," She replied, kissing him softly on the lips- not wanting to take it any further in front of Deb and Dan. "I'll see you later, and if I don't see you before the game, Good Luck."

Deb and Dan shared a quick look; they'd never seen their son act like this before. So happy and, in their opinion, in love. Deb smiled and shook her head, if she didn't drag Haley away from Nathan soon she doubted they'd be leaving anytime soon.

"Come on Dan, the three of us have dinner reservations and you're paying." She kissed Nathan, whispering to him as she left. "No matter what happens tonight, I'm proud of you my Boy."

"See you at the game, Son." Dan said patting Nathan on the back as he followed his wife, leaving the young couple to have a more private goodbye.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her chest flush against his. "This is more like it," He smirked before kissing her.

"Nathan... I –Uh..." She moaned as his lip started on her jaw. "I have to go... we'll miss our reservations and you have to pre-game."

"Don't. Care." Nathan breathed out against her skin, smiling as he felt her resolve weaken.

Haley tried to focus her mind away from Nathan and his touches, but since her conversation with Peyton and Rachel her thoughts seemed to be consumed by her boyfriend and how he made her feel.

She regretfully broke away from his soft kisses and pushed his chest away from her own.

"Halessss," He moaned, "See, I told you my mum prefers you to her own son now! And my Dad's totally in love with you. You actually see them more than I do, you know."

She laughed at the small pout formed on his lips. If you'd have told her 5 months ago that she'd be witnessing Nathan Scott pouting because she wouldn't kiss him she'd have laughed in your face. But now she was actually seeing it, she couldn't imagine not seeing it, seeing him on a daily basis, sharing kisses throughout the day.

"No she doesn't and no I don't! Listen, I have to go. I'll see you later." She turned away, walking straight to the front door.

"What, no kiss goodbye?" She heard from behind her.

Haley laughed, "No! It's too dangerous."

She hurried down to the car park, and jumped in the back of the Scott's car- trying to ignore the knowing smiles plastered across their faces.

.More Than Anyone.

Nathan ran down the court, sweat dripping off him, his heart beating a mile a minute. He could do this he thought. There was a matter of seconds on the clock and he had the ball.

He had been nervous about this game. Not many people would think the Nathan Scott would get nervous, not many people knew either. His girlfriend had given him his own pep talk before each of his recent games. She'd helped him play his best.

He jumped, throwing the basket ball towards the net. He landed on his feet, looking down- too nervous to see if the ball had gone in.

He heard screaming, not sure if it was the home or away team until his friends and team mates ran too him in celebration. Nathan took a deep breath before looking up into the crowd, his eyes finding those of his girlfriends. He watched as she jumped up and down with his mum as his dad stood clapping him and his team. Playing basketball had never been better for Nathan; this was what it was about, his family, the people he loved watching him as he played, celebrating as his team won.

Haley looked at him, their eyes met through the chaos of fans, team mates and support staff. She grinned at him as his team mate hit him on the back. But Nathan paid no attention to his team, instead he kept his eyes on Haley, before placing his hand over his heart and pointing forwards her. Their eye contact broke off as a camera and microphone was shuved into Nathan's face.

"Well done, how do you feel...?"

.More Than Anyone.

As Nathan walked out the back entrance of the stadium he was attacked by a significantly smaller body. One he'd come to know very well in the last couple of months.

"Hales!" he laughed, "baby, I told you to go home. It's not safe for you to wait out here for me on your own."

"I know, I know. But come on, there's no way I couldn't wait for my sexy, athletic boyfriend who just played one of the best games of his career! I'm so proud of you, baby!... You know I think I should go to all your games, because I'm pretty sure I'm your good luck charm. You're just getting better and better babe! God, watching you out there was amazing. You were so in tune with everything that was going on. Like... Like you predicted it all or something!"

Nathan laughed before kissing Haley. "Ok, first of all how much sugar have you had? Second, I want you at all my games, it's amazing knowing you're watching me. Even if you have no idea what's going on!"

"Hey!" Haley cried out, poking him in the ribs as he laughed. "I bought that book on basketball and I swear I'm learning stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's get you home" Nathan started walking them towards his car.

.More Than Anyone.

"Lucas! Please just listen to me for one minute! I love hearing about how the baby and Brooke are doing, I do, but I have about 10 minutes until Nathan is out of the shower and I need to talk to you!" Haley whisper-shouted into her phone.

It was a couple of days after Nathan's game, and Haley was still struggling to cope with her newly unearthed feelings. She'd tried to talk to Rachel and Peyton but they were adamant on her being in love. Not that she minded the idea of loving Nathan, of wanting to be with him and developing their relationship. But she needed to talk it out, and they weren't helping.

"Haley, I can't help you with this, it's something you have to deal with yourself... Who am I to tell you who you love or don't love? I haven't even seen the two of you together that much."

"Yeah, well thanks!" Haley said sighing into the phone. "Maybe you'd see me more if you actually stayed in L.A for longer than a day."

"Babe? Who are you talking to?" Nathan called from the bedroom.

Haley squealed, hitting any and every button on her phone before throwing it into her bag. "No... uh... no one!"

She sunk on to the sofa, groaning at how pathetic she was being, she was hiding a simple phone conversation with her best friend because it was about her being in love with her boyfriend.

"So I was thinking, if you are still so adamant on moving out, and leaving me, your sexy, athletic boyfriend all alone in this big, beautiful, expensive apartment all alone, then we should go and see this house you are so in love with." Nathan said, sliding next to Haley on the sofa, throwing his arm around her.

"If you want. Although it's not that great...I mean, there's no security, it's further away from the city, not that many neighbours." _No you_, Haley thought.

An2: I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be a bit faster paced and have a better end lol. xx


End file.
